Caprichoso Destino
by GabySt3fy
Summary: Si el destino los separa, el mismo los encargará de reunir.. ¿La vida se determina por decisiones o es el destino? Del odio al amor hay un paso, y ¿del amor al odio hay otro? Pasen y Lean INUxKAG SANxMIR SESSxRIN
1. Comenzando con el pie izquierdo

Caprichoso Destino

Hola.! Bueno tengo esta historia en mi cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, pero no sabía como empezarla, ténganme un poco de paciencia porque este es mi primer fic y cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido.! Espero que les Guste!

Summary:

La confianza tarda mucho tiempo en fortalecerse, y demora muy poco en derrumbarse. Ella ya no confiaba en el, no quería lastimarse nuevamente, pero el caprichoso destino los volvía a juntar. Sera que estaba predestinado que su historia fuera así?

Capitulo 1: Empezando con el pie Izquierdo

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por su ventana, hace 10 minutos que se había levantado, y no era para menos el haber madrugado, el primer día de clases era un poco interesante, no solo por el hecho de no aburrirse constantemente en casa, si no porque además tenía el deseo de volver a ver a sus amigas hablar sobre todo lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones de verano. La Muchacha de cabello azabache empezó a colocarse su uniforme y a ordenar su pequeña maleta cuando sus ojos chocolates se posaron en una pequeña foto que se encontraba en su escritorio.

Sonrió al verla, en el retrato se divisaba a una niña de cabello castaño estaba con una sonrisa en la entrada de el jardín de niños y con ella de su mano, ese día ella había entrado al jardín pero estaba tan asustada que empezó a llorar y fue cuando una niña de cabello castaño se le acerco a animarla un poco y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien, desde ese momento Sango se convirtió en su mejor amiga y más que amiga eran como hermanas.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando oyó la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

-Ahome, Escucho decir a su madre. - Si no bajas a desayunar se te hará tarde.

Poso sus ojos chocolates en su reloj y se alarmó al notar que solo tenía veinte minutos para llegar a clases.

Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, se despidió de su madre, de su pequeño hermano Sota, el cual escuchaba atentamente una historia, y de su anciano abuelo, el cual relataba una historia fantástica a su pequeño hermano. Sonrió al recordar que ella cuando era pequeña solía escuchar las mismas historias.

Bajo las escaleras del templo de su familia a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia su colegio, sabía que si corría un poco alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo, antes de que las clases empezaran, pero al doblar en la esquina se estrello contra algo que la hizo caer al suelo.

Maldijo internamente al objeto que hizo que ella cayera tan bruscamente al suelo, cuando escucho una voz.

-Oye.! Fíjate por donde vas.. que no ves que pude haberme hecho daño por tu culpa

Frunció el ceño al escuchar el reclamo por parte de un muchacho, y se enfureció aun más cuando lo escucho hablar de nuevo.

-Y bien, ¿que el golpe afecto tus modales? Por lo menos ofréceme una disculpa por lo que acabas de hacer.

Se enfureció tanto por la actitud que había tomado el altanero y arrogante que tenía en frente, que iba a aclararle unas cuantas verdades, pero no iba a perder su tiempo reclamando a alguien que no parecía entender la palabra ACCIDENTE.

Se levanto sin la ayuda de nadie, se dio media vuelta, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina al muchacho que tenía en frente, a pesar de todo le hubiera gustado darle un buen golpe, pero necesitaba llegar a tiempo a clases y no había tiempo en ese momento de violencia.

Llego exhausta a su salón, y no era para menos, correr de su casa al colegio en menos de 10 minutos, con el incidente que tuvo, y llegar a tiempo era un record, tal vez si seguía así llegaría a formar parte del grupo de atletismo en su institución, pensó, pero luego se dio cuenta que había llegado justo a tiempo ya que la campana sonó segundos después que ella llegara.

Al entrar ni si quiera vio que su amiga la estaba saludando, estaba tan enojado por el golpe que había recibido al chocar contra ese engreido, que ni si quiera saludo a nadie de su salón

-Ahome ¿Estás bien? –replico una muchacha de cabellos castaños. Al verla llegar con una mirada asesina. Sabía que su amiga tenía un carácter muy fuerte, pero para llegar en ese estado, debía haber pasado algo grave.

-Hola sango.. –saludó desganadamente. No tenía ánimos ni para hablar con su amiga, sabía que esa furia la tenía que descargar con alguien, y Sango no era la candidata más apropiada para eso.

-Ahome, ¿que paso? No entiendo porque estas tan molesta. Sucedió algo con tu familia? Pregunto un tanto preocupada, pero cuando Ahome iba a responder, y contarle acerca del incidente que tuvo en la mañana su maestro llegó al salón y comunicó a los alumnos que se sentaran para dar nuevas indicaciones.

-Me alegra verlos a todos nuevamente, empezó a decir su maestro. –Este año va a ser mucho mas exigente ya que están en sexto de secundaria y eso implica mucha responsabilidad, antes que nada este año tenemos un nuevo alumno que se incorpora, su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho.

-Pasa por favor al frente. Un muchacho de cabello corto de color azabache. Pasó en frente de la clase. Santo cielo, se veía tan bien de espaldas, parecía tener un buen cuerpo, pero cuando se dio vuelta y vio sus ojos color dorados, lo recordó.

-El joven Taisho viene desde China, así que espero que sean muy amables con él, y que lo hagan sentir como en casa, todos sabemos que ser alumno nuevo no es nada fácil, y menos si es en un país extraño. Así que ayúdenlo en lo que sea necesario.

Ahome no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, ese mismo muchacho era con el que había tenido ese pequeño accidente en la mañana. Apretó fuertemente su puño al recordar lo altanero que fue con ella. Su furia volvió a hacerse presente, pero ahora Sango logró darse cuenta lo que provocaba ese muchacho en su amiga, tal vez ya se conocían y por la cara que tenia Ahome, el muchacho parecía no agradarle en lo más mínimo.

-Muy bien joven Taisho puede sentarse detrás de la señorita Sango Himura. Por favor si es tan amable señorita, póngase de pie para que el joven Inuyasha pueda ver donde debe sentarse. Oyó decir al profesor.

Al parecer Ahome no había sido la única que había reconocido a Inuyasha, ya que el, cuando Sango se levanto para enseñarle su asiento, pudo divisar a la muchacha de ojos chocolate que se encontraba junto a ella, y recordó su pelea. Se dirigió hacia su asiento no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Ahome por lo ocurrido, ella solo intento contenerse para no formar un escándalo es primer día de clases, además ella era una persona pacífica, pero un chico como ese lograba sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera.

Ya tendría tiempo para aclararle al insolente ese, que no todo gira alrededor de su cabeza, pensó, para luego volver a contar hasta diez e intentar calmarse.

El transcurso de clases fue un poco aburrido, presentaciones de uno que otro profesor, indicaciones generales, en fin, un sin número de cosas que era algo muy normal en el primer día de clases.

Las clases llegaron a su fin, arreglo su maleta y se dispuso a salir, fue el tal Inuyasha se acercó a su amiga.

-Oye disculpa, me podrías ayudar a saber cómo puedo llegar a esta dirección, y le extendió un papel blanco con una dirección escrita a la muchacha que se sentaba en frente del.

-Sango iba a responderle algo pero Ahome se adelantó a hablar.

-Cuidado Sango, parece que este chico escupe veneno cuando habla con personas que no conoce. Ironizó.

-Tranquila, que a la que le estoy hablando no es a ti torpe, si no ella, además parece tener más cuidado y no es tan distraída que tu. Contrarresto el ojidorado.

- Pero por lo menos yo no soy una engreída, que piensa que todo gira a mi alrededor.

-Feh! Tu no sabes quien soy?

-No! Y tampoco me interesa.

Estaban a punto de empezar una guerra, pero Sango intervino justo a tiempo.

-¿Te llamas Inuyasha, verdad? Replicó la castaña.

Pues la dirección que está escrita queda a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Ahome, creo que ella te puede acompañar, mi casa queda en dirección opuesta asi que no creo poder ayudarte.

-¿Y quién es Ahome?

-Pensé que se conocían.

-Estás loca si piensas que voy a acompañar a este sin vergüenza hasta su casa, no es mi problema que no sepa en donde está, además creo que si se pierde me hará un favor, bueno no solo a mi, si no a toda la raza humana. –dijo la de ojos chocolates.

-Espera un momento, está torpe es la tal Ahome? Preguntó.

-Wow.! Hay que darle un premio al chico con cara de idiota, por haberse dado cuenta de algo OBVIO. Bravo Inuyasha, por fin empiezas a entender las cosas mas simples del mundo. ¿te das cuenta que no es difícil pensar un poquito? Ironizó Ahome.

-Bueno chicos dejen de pelear, intervino Sango, Ahome por favor, el chico es nuevo no solo en este colegio, si no también en la ciudad, así que no te haría daño indicarle el camino de vuelta a su casa.

-Que vuelva a su casa SOLO, yo no pienso ir con este engreído.

-Y a ti que te hace pensar que iré con esta torpe.

-A-H-O-M-E. mi nombre es Ahome. Es mucho pedir, que pienses un poco.

-Si te quiero llamar torpe, es porque es cierto, además no es tu problema, no me vas a obligar a llamarte de la forma que TU quieras.

-Bueno chicos, no se como van a regresar a casa, aunque no les guste creo que van a tener que volver juntos porque sus casas están en la misma dirección, además se me hace tarde. Asi que nos vemos mañana.

-Ahome te llamo mas tarde, para que me cuentes que pasó en tus vacaciones, además tengo que contarte algo.

-Adiós, contestaron al unisón, pero luego solo se dirigieron miradas asesinas y caminaron en la misma dirección.

* * *

><p>Holaa.! Que les pareció el primer capitulo? (( ojala que sea algo bueno)) ueno igual cualquier critica, comentario o sugerencia será bienvenido.. xD<p>

Bueno pues vemos que esta parejita, empezó todo con el pie izquierdo, Inuyasha porque tiene un ego muy grande y Ahome simplemente no lo soporta. Aquí parece que la única madura es Sango..

Por ahora ellos van a poner a su orgullo primero pero prometo que después van a cambiar. Dejen Reviews y díganme que tal les pareció.! N_N


	2. Celosa? Yo?

Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, por más que quiera son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es 100% mía. Sin más por decir aquí está el segundo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 2: Celosa? Yo?<span>**

Caminaba en dirección hacia su colegio, esa mañana se había despertado temprano, no quería repetir la carrera de la mañana anterior y mucho menos el encontrarse con el odioso de Inuyasha. Recordó la tarde anterior, el hecho de ir con él hasta su casa, le resultaba algo desagradable, el solo hecho de estar cerca de el la ponía de mal humor, por lo menos si él se hubiera disculpado, las cosas entre ellos serian diferentes, pero en este punto, ya no le importaba.

Recorrió los pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta que indicaba era su salón. Cuando ingreso, sus ojos chocolates se dirigieron hacia Sango, pero logro ver a un muchacho que se encontraba a su lado, no lo conocía muy bien solo sabía que iban en el mismo curso, y que su nombre era Miroku Nara. Era un muchacho muy simpático, de ojos azules y de cabello café con una pequeña coleta al final, aunque lo que en verdad le caracterizaba era su fama con las mujeres, y no era precisamente ser fiel, encantador, y el príncipe azul que todas quieren tener, si no todo lo contrario, coqueto y mujeriego.

-Buenos días. Ahome se dirigió hacia una sonriente Sango, quien en seguida presentó al muchacho que estaba a su lado.

-Hola Ahome! sonrió, te presento a Miroku. El y yo nos conocimos en las vacaciones de verano, fue una coincidencia haberlo encontrado en el mismo hotel en que me estaba quedando, y fue cuando recordé que estaba en nuestro salón.

-Esto era lo que te quería hablar ayer, perdón por no llamarte-Susurro Sango a su amiga.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Ahome, Sango me ha hablado mucho de usted, y créame que si no hubiera sido por ella, todas mis vacaciones hubieran sido un completo aburrimiento. Sonrió

-Igualmente.-Sonrió, pero puedes llamarme Ahome.

-Bueno Ahome, ya que tú conoces demasiado bien a Sango, tendría que pedirte que des algunas sugerencias para que ella acepte una cita conmigo. Le he venido rogando que acepte salir conmigo pero ella se niega a hacerlo por mi fama, y la verdad no se que tanto hablan de mi, porque en lo que a mí concierne, soy un ángel caído del cielo. Rió.

-Pues si la verdad, Sango es una chica muy difícil, pero debes saber cómo ganarte su corazón.! Sonrío

-Me gustan los retos así que voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo, en ganarme la confianza y el corazón de mi bella Sanguito.

-Sango comenzó a reír por los comentarios de sus amigos, la verdad Miroku era una persona muy agradable pero su fama de mujeriego dejaba mucho que desear.

* * *

><p>Se dirigía hacia su puesto, ya que era un caso perdido tratar de hablar con su amiga, al parecer Miroku se había despertado cierto interés en ella, y sería un caso perdido el intentar que ella le ponga un poco de atención.<p>

Su buen humor desapareció en el momento que vio al ojidorado rodeado de varias muchachas de su mismo salón, no sabía si esas chicas estaban ciegas, porque al parecer no veían lo engreído y egocéntrico que era ese tipo.

-Genial, ahora no solo tendría que soportar a ese engreído, sino también a las locas que tenía a su alrededor, las cuales la estaban dejando sorda por tantos gritos. Que acaso no tenían un poco de dignidad, no lo negaba Inuyasha era guapo, pero en verdad es un engreído por dentro.

-Suspiro resignada, la verdad lo único que le quedaba por hacer era rezar para que las clases comenzaran, así tendría un poco de paz para sus pobres oídos.

* * *

><p>La campana sonó anunciando que era tiempo de su receso, se dispuso a salir pero Sango la detuvo, Ahome necesito decirte algo importante que me dijo Miroku. Sabía que era algo bueno, porque la castaña tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<p>

-Miroku.! Voy con Ahome a comprar algo de comer, enseguida vuelvo.

-M..Miroku? Eres tú? Oyó decir a un ojidorado muy confundido.

-Inuyasha? Que haces aquí?

Ambas muchachas estaban tan desconcertadas como ellos. Acaso ellos ya se conocían.

-Miroku, conoces a Inuyasha? Pregunto la castaña, Ahome solo se dispuso a escuchar, vaya que si estos dos se conocían, el mundo era más pequeño de lo que imaginaba.

-Claro que lo conozco, sonrió, es mi primo, bueno un poco lejano pero somos familia, y por lo que veo no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo tan mujeriego co..m..o..- pensó un segundo antes de terminar esa oración, sabía que Sango se disgustaría con el si admitía ser un mujeriego, y no quería arruinarla salida que tenían planeada ese fin de semana, tanto esfuerzo no podía ser arrojado a la basura. Co..omo Siempre querido primo.. jejeje Rio nervioso.

-Mujeriego yo? Jajaja no es culpa mía que las mujeres me persigan, agrego arrogante el ojidorado.

-Si, Inuyasha era un egocéntrico, pero esto era el colmo. –pensó Ahome.

-Inuyasha, pensé que seguías viviendo en China, cuando regresaste a Japón, y porque no me dijiste nada. Preguntó

-Pues la verdad llegue el fin de semana, mi padre quiere poner en esta ciudad uno de nuestros Hoteles, así que me envió a esta ciudad junto con Sesshomaru, el en verdad es el que está dirigiendo todo en este momento, pero vine porque a mi padre le parece una buena idea que me vaya acostumbrando al negocio familiar.

-Tu! Viviendo junto con Sesshomaru bajo el mismo techo! Jajaja pensé que se odiaban.

-Claro vivir con Inuyasha, debe de ser una verdadera tortura, la verdad se compadecía de la persona que tuviera que lidiar con el. Ironizo la de cabellos azabaches.

Frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su primo, era verdad, ellos dos se odiaban, pero como el supervisaba la construcción del nuevo hotel, no se veían tan a menudo, y el pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el colegio.

-Pues la verdad, las cosas no han cambiado mucho, pero no quiero hablar de mi hermano en este momento.

-Está bien, dijo resignado, ya tendrás tiempo para contarme todo tu viaje.

-Inuyasha, que te parece si vienes a almorzar con nosotros, además no creo que quieras quedarte aquí solo ¿verdad?

-Si salimos con el, seguro va a venir una que otra loca a lanzarse contra él. Dijo la de ojos chocolates – upps, ¿eso lo dijo en voz alta?, demonios, ese comentario no debía haberlo mencionado.

-y que.. ¿Acaso estas celosa? Contraataco el ojidorado. Además no tengo que pedirte permiso para nada. No sabía porque pero le encantaba hacer enojar a Ahome, se veía muy graciosa enojada, además tenía que encontrar algo con que divertirse.

-Celosa? Yo? Hahahahahahahaha. Inuyasha, no me hagas reír, de lo único que estoy preocupada es de mis oídos, tus queridas "amiguitas" con sus chillidos van a dejarme sorda.

-tienes razón, ya de por si eres torpe, añadiéndote sorda, no llegaras muy lejos. Bromeo el de ojos ámbar.

-¿Qué dijiste, idiota?

-Si ya parece que empezó la sordera, lastima Ahome. Ahora si vas a quedar sola de por vida.

Iba a darle lanzarse al cuello de Inuyasha para poder ahorcarlo, pero Sango y Miroku intervinieron.

-Vamos chicos, dejen de pelear, aun no entiendo cual es su problema, si lo que paso ayer fue un accidente.- comento la de cabellos castaños.

-Exacto Sango.! Un accidente, este tonto quiere que le pida disculpas, cuando fue eso, un ACCIDENTE, Pero parece que Inuyasha no tiene neuronas funcionando en su cabeza.

-Feh! Tu tuviste la culpa.. asi..-Fue interrumpido esta vez por su primo.

-vamos chicos, dejen de pelear, que les parece si salimos este fin de semana al parque de diversiones, oí que llego hace poco y parece ser que esta genial, además es una buena oportunidad para que Inuyasha conozca la ciudad.

-Claro.! Es una buena idea. Dijo Sango, además Ahome también puede vernir.

-No eso si que no, ella no va.

-Y quien dijo que tengo que pedirte permiso eh? Si quiero voy, además no quiero pasar en casa. Dijo Ahome.

-Bien, entonces, no voy. Dijo el ojidorado.

-Bien, nadie pide que vayas, además nadie quiere hacerse cargo de una persona que se pierde fácilmente.

-Que dijiste.! Sabes que, cambie de idea si voy.! Te guste o no.!

-bien yo también iré.

Y dicho esto ambos salieron del salón de clase. Miroku y Sango se quedaron viendo, vaya que carácter, esta iba a ser una salida entre "amigos" algo interesante pensaron.

Después de esto, salieron del salón de clases en dirección al patio a buscar a Inuyasha y Ahome para almorzar juntos…..

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará….<strong>

Y bien que les pareció? lo se es un poco corto, pero recien empieza esta historia. xD bueno estos dos siguen llevándose como perros y gatos, jejeje asi dicen que es, del odio al amor hay un paso, o menos. xD Bueno en este capítulo vemos que el mundo es realmente pequeño, ahora Inuyasha va a estar cerca de Ahome por Miroku, su primo, pero después vamos a ver a otros personajes aparecer y no solo eso, si no también celos por parte de nuestra pareja favorita.

Les comento que quiero hacer un capitulo un poco navideño, pero no se cómo, porque ya navidad es la próxima semana, y además falta la salida conmemorable de este grupo al parque de diversiones, va a estar genial, pero no prometo nada por el momento.

Un agradecimiento especial a **isabelmasen** por su review.! Gracias por el apoyo, jeje a mi también me gustan estas historias con esta trama, la verdad la historia esta basada en algo parecido a mi vida.! Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia.! Gracias.! n_n

Y bien gracias al resto por leer la historia, espero sus reviews.!

Cuídense Un besotee.!

Gaby


	3. Una salida inolvidable

Capitulo 3: Una salida inolvidable

El sol se estaba ocultando, pronto llegarían sus amigos a su casa, esa tarde habían quedado en ir juntos al parque de diversiones, el conocería la ciudad y además pasaría un momento agradable, y es que la idea de salir un poco de rutina no le parecía nada mal, además Sesshomaru no estaba en casa y pasar un sábado en la noche en casa solo no era de lo más agradable.

Eligio su ropa, tomó una ducha caliente y se dispuso a esperar a Miroku y Sango, habían acordado ir a su casa ya que el era el único con un auto, en verdad era un auto deportivo, de color negro y muy típico de él, fue el regalo que había elegido el día en que cumplió 18 años.

Sus ojos dorados se posaron en el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, vio que marcaba las 7 en punto, cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Sango y Miroku.

-Buenas noches, dijeron al unisón.

-Hola, pasen, espérenme, solo voy a ver las llaves del auto y mi chaqueta y podemos irnos.

-Está bien Inuyasha, te esperamos aquí.

* * *

><p>-¿Oye Miroku no quieres venir a delante conmigo?<p>

-Mi querido Inuyasha, yo voy a ir con mi querida Sanguito en la parte de atrás de tu auto, pero no te preocupes, la señorita Ahome irá contigo adelante, así que no te sentirás solo. Rió

-¿Y si Sango viene adelante?, yo no quiero lidiar con Ahome 30 minutos hasta llegar al parque.

-Inuyasha, Sango es mi cita, así que no te la voy a prestar. Vamos no exageres, si fueses un poco cortés con la señorita Ahome ella no te trataría así.

-Feh! Ella debería empezar por disculparse conm…

-Inuyasha…-Suspiro.

Lo interrumpió, no hablemos del tema, mejor vamos rápido, que Ahome nos debe estar esperando. Habló la castaña.

Encendió el auto y se dirigieron a la casa se Ahome, pitó unas cuantas veces hasta que se divisó a la muchacha de ojos chocolates aparecer por la puerta. Llevaba puesta una blusa blanca de tiras y un jean de color negro que le quedaba muy bien.

Por un momento se perdió de la realidad pero volvió a tierra cuando ella abrió la puerta del lado contrario al que el estaba.

-Hola chicos, saludó muy alegremente. Iba a sentarse atrás con Miroku y Sango pero sabía muy bien que si lo hacía solo iba a estorbar a esa pareja, así que lo único que le quedaba era ir con Inuyasha. Vaya suerte.

* * *

><p>Llegaron un poco más tarde de lo que esperaban, y todo gracias al necio de Inuyasha, que se negaba a obedecer a Ahome con respecto al camino que debían tomar, y como no le hizo caso terminaron en otro lugar, pero al fin llegaron.<p>

Había muchos juegos así que empezaron por el que se veía mejor, una montaña rusa que prometía ser una de las mejores. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y subieron juntos.

Fue un poco gracioso ver la cara de Miroku en la montaña rusa, había comido mucho antes de venir al parque y estar muchas piruetas en aquel juego no era nada saludable para su estómago.

Si, lo sabía, esa noche se iba a reír como nunca.

-Oigan que les parece si vamos a la mansión embrujada? Preguntó el ojidorado.

-No, eso es muy de niños Inuyasha. Rió Ahome.

Iba a contraatacar la respuesta de Ahome, pero Sango Interrumpió.

-Y si vamos al laberinto de los espejos? Suena interesante, además es en pareja.

-No gracias sango, si es en pareja me tocaría ir con este engreído.

-Si, y de seguro que este engreído llegaría a la meta antes que tu, de seguro que si entras te perderías. Contesto el ojidorado.

-Pues vamos y veremos si tu te pierdes antes Inuyasha.

Antes de que Miroku y Sango se dieran cuenta, Inuyasha y Ahome estaban haciendo fila para entrar al laberinto de los espejos. Caminaron hasta donde ellos para empezar el juego.

Era su turno, Ingresaron cada pareja por una puerta distinta, el que primero encontraba la salida ganaba un premió así que estaba dispuesta a ganar.

A cada pareja se le entregaba una pequeña vela, para hacer el juego un poco más interesante, a pesar, de que adentro el laberinto se encontraba muy bien iluminado.

Inuyasha estaba decidido a demostrarle a Ahome, que no era tan idiota, como para no poder encontrar la salida del pequeño laberinto, además quería asustarla un poco.

Inuyasha era el que llevaba la vela, así que aprovecho la situación y se dio a la fuga.

Ahome estaba desconcertada, el Idiota de Inuyasha quería pasarse de listo con ella, pero ella también le iba a demostrar que sin el, todo es mejor. Habían pasado 5 minutos, y Ahome no encontraba la salida del laberinto, subió unas escaleras y en el tope, Inuyasha apareció de la nada, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y rodar unas cuantas escaleras.

Inuyasha se asusto mucho cuando la vio en el suelo, bajo inmediatamente a ver si se encontraba bien. Ella no respondía solo tenía su mano en uno de sus tobillos.

-Ahome? Estas Bien?

Seguía sin responder, estaba asustada, no iba a negarlo, pero su tobillo le dolía horrores, solo quería salir de ese estúpido juego sin dirigirle la palabra a Inuyasha, pero cuando intento pararse, sintió una punzada en su tobillo, lo que la obligo a sentarse nuevamente.

-Ahome, no te muevas.. Déjame ayudarte, tu tobillo no se ve muy bien. Se sentía mal por haberla hecho caer las escaleras, esa no era su intención.

Ella tenía la vista fija en su pierna, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, pero eso a él le desesperaba, hubiera preferido que ella le grite, le insulte, o incluso que le pegue, pero ese silencio lo estaba matando.

-Ahome, por favor dime que estas bien.

-Solo quiero salir de este juego. Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su compañera.

-Bien, por lo menos déjame cargarte hasta la salida, la encontré hace poco. Respondió.

-Si puedo, no t.. Antes de que terminará Inuyasha la Interrumpió.

-No puedes caminar Ahome, Solo déjame enmendar mi error, y antes de que la de cabellos azabaches contestara, Inuyasha ya la tenía en sus brazos.

Caminaron hacia la salida, en donde vieron a Sango y a Miroku. Al ver Sango que Inuyasha traía a Ahome en sus brazos pensó que algo malo paso, por lo que se apresuró a llegar donde la otra pareja.

-Ahome, que pasó?

-Fue mi … empezó Inuyasha, pero Ahome habló.

-No te preocupes Sango, es que sabes lo despistada que soy, no vi unos escalones y me caí. Sonrió avergonzada en los brazos de ojidorado. No sabía porque había encubierto a Inuyasha, pero no hubo marcha atrás.

-¿No cree que es mejor que la revisé un médico? Habló Miroku está vez.

-No se preocupen, solo necesito un poco de hielo, y estaré bien. Intentó disimular su dolor con una sonrisa falsa, pero Inuyasha lo notó. La sentó en una banca y se dispuso a irse.

-¿A dónde vas Inuyasha? Preguntó Miroku

-Voy a buscar un poco de hielo, enseguida vuelvo.

Tanto Miroku como Sango quedaron sorprendidos, a lo que Ahome no le dio mucha importancia. Inuyasha no era de las personas que comedidamente se ofrecían a hacer algún tipo de favor.

-Ahome, que pasó allí dentro? Inuyasha no es así.

-Cargo de conciencia, Susurro más para si misma.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada Sango, no sé qué le pasa. Dijo desconcertada, y antes de decir algo más, Inuyasha apareció con una pequeña funda de hielo, la cual colocó en el tobillo de Ahome.

Bueno creo que aquí acabó la salida, será mejor irnos. Hablo el de ojos azules.

-Si quieren, pueden ir a dar otra vuelta por el parque, yo me quedaré aquí, no les quiero arruinar su cita.

-No digas eso Ahome, no fue tu culpa, además no va a ser la última salida, no te preocupes, así que será mejor irnos.

Dicho esto, se encaminaron hacia el auto de Inuyasha, claro, Inuyasha llevando a Ahome en sus brazos.

Todo el camino de regreso, solo se escuchaba a Sango y a Miroku hablar, reír y susurrarse cosas. Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron a la casa de Sango y después a la de Miroku. Solo era un silencio incomodo entre Inuyasha y Ahome.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Ahome, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta del auto, Inuyasha la detuvo.

-Ah.o..me.. No era bueno disculpándose, pero lo iba a intentar.- Dis..cul..pa por lo de tu tobillo, no fue mi intención que te hicieras daño.

-¿Entonces tus intenciones eran matarme de un infarto? Bromeó, la atmosfera era un poco tensa, como para añadirle más tención.

-Inuyasha solo sonrió, para después disculparse sinceramente. –En verdad Ahome Lo siento.

La mirada fija en ella, la hizo estremecer, en cierto punto hasta temblar, nunca se había fijado en lo profundo de su mirada. –No te pre..o..cu..pes ,tartamudeó. Bueno nos vemos el Lunes Inuyasha.

-Espera, déjame ayudarte. Salió del auto y ayudó a Ahome a llegar al sillón de su sala. La dejó sentada y se despidió de ella.

Cuando llegó a casa, se dio cuenta, que esa salida, iba a ser inolvidable, no solo por el hecho de que Ahome y el, dejaron de discutir por unas cuantas horas, si no por el hecho de que ella era un persona agradable. Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, al reaccionar lo pensado. Sonrió, Lo más probable era que, el día lunes, volvieran sus sarcasmos y sus cotidianas peleas, o tal vez no. Bueno eso lo averiguaría poco a poco.

* * *

><p>Lo siento Mucho.! Me he demorado demasiado, lo admito, pero prometo retomar la historia nuevamente con normalidad.<p>

Pero díganme que les pareció este capitulo? La salida no fue como todos esperábamos, hemos visto que Inuyasha también tiene sentimientos, y algunas señales de enamoramiento xD No solo por parte de el si no también por las reacciones de Ahome.

Empezaran a surgir nuevos sentimientos, o el orgullo de ambos ganará.? Dejen sus reviews con criticas, sugerencias, comentarios, o lo que sea.!

Gaby n_n


	4. Siempre ella

Lo sé mátenme si quieren, me he tardado muchísimo, es que la verdad estaba sin inspiración estos días, pero ya volví con un nuevo capítulo en el que aparece Kikyo y Ahome empieza a relatar un poco de su historia.. Sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo. :)

NOTA :Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es 100% Mía. Disfruten y dejen reviews.!

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 4: Siempre es ella…<span>

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, su reloj marcaba las 6.00 am y no dejaba de sonar.

-Demonios, todos los lunes era una tortura levantarse.

Se levantó pesadamente de su cama, y un escalofrió corrió por todo su cuerpo al sentir sus pies tocar el frio suelo, se dispuso a tomar una ducha de agua caliente para después desayunar y dirigirse al instituto.

Recordó lo sucedido el sábado por la noche y el accidente que tuvo Ahome por sus juegos. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarla sonrojada en sus brazos, esa imagen nunca se borrará de su cabeza.

Pero qué demonios estaba pensando, definitivamente seguía un poco dormido, desde cuando al levantarse la única persona en la que pensaba era en ella.

-Feh, ya su cargo de conciencia se había esfumado, claramente fue un accidente, además ella ya estaba bien, o bueno eso era lo que él pensaba.

Se apresuró a tomar su ducha para ir a desayunar e irse.

Iba caminando hacia su Instituto, pero se quedó estático por un momento, sonrió al recordar que en ese lugar fue donde conoció a Ahome…

Inconscientemente regreso su mirada a la casa de aquella muchacha, lo extraño fue que no la vio, miró hacia ambas direcciones y no la encontró.

-Movió su cabeza bruscamente para alejar esos pensamientos, y si no estaba ella ahí, que le importaba. No sabía que le ocurría, pero no se iba a quedar averiguándolo.

Caminó lentamente hacia el instituto, iba con la cabeza agachada, y tenía su mente en blanco, estaba tan distraído que no vio que una muchacha estaba delante de él por lo que tropezó con ella haciendo caer unos libros que tenía en sus manos.

-Disculpa, estaba distraído. Musitó

Al regresar a ver a la muchacha, Inuyasha se percató de lo parecida que era a Ahome, pero ella era distinta, sus ojos mostraban todo menos dudas, tenía una mirada fija y segura. Sus rasgos eran muy delicados y no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en la fina boca que tenia la muchacha pintada de un color carmín.

La muchacha al notar como la miraba solo sonrió.

-Bueno ya que no hablas, me presentaré, mi nombre es Kikyo Takeda, mucho gusto. Estiró su mano, en un gesto de presentación.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, el gusto es mío, dijo mientras apretó su mano muy delicadamente. Kikyo era una mujer muy bella, había escuchado hablar de ella, pero nunca la había visto en persona, ahora sabia porque hablaban tanto de ella, y claro no era para menos, tenía un cuerpo fenomenal y no solo eso, ella una de las mujeres más adineradas y populares del instituto. Un buen partido para cualquiera. Pensó

-Inuyasha, quiero saber de ti, pareces ser una persona muy interesante. Sonrió

-Pues la verdad, yo también quiero saber de ti, coqueteó. Pero mi vida no creo que sea tan interesante como la tuya, he oído hablar mucho de ti, parece ser que todos en este instituto te conocen.

-Mi querido Inuyasha, cuando eres tan popular estas en boca de todas las personas, pero espero que no te dejes llevar de rumores acerca de mi.

Inuyasha estaba tan sumergido en esa conversación que no se percató que alguien los estaba observando a lo lejos del pasillo.

* * *

><p>Demonios su despertador no sonó a tiempo, de seguro llegaría tarde y para su mala suerte no podía correr por su tobillo, ya se encontraba bien, pero no era recomendable correr una maratón. De seguro que la castigarían por atrasarse otra vez.<p>

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, para llegar a tiempo. Escucho la campana de inicio de clases, iba a correr pero se detuvo al ver una pareja hablando al final del pasillo. Se percató que era Inuyasha, Pero al ver que la mujer que lo acompañaba era nada más ni nada menos que la "Perfecta Kikyo"su ceño se frunció.

Esa mujer era insoportable, siempre creyéndose mejor que todos, haciéndose la víctima y como si fuera poco haciéndole la vida imposible cada vez que podía.

Pero con los hombres siempre era la misma historia, todos quieren estar con ella, todos buscan su atención, y no saben que lo único que quiere esa mujer es jugar con ellos.

Su mandíbula se tensó al ver como ella tomaba de la mano a Inuyasha y lo guiaba a caminar lejos del pasillo.

-No sabe con quién se mete ese idiota. Refunfuño. Bueno no es problema mío, además a veces aprendemos a golpes. ¿Verdad?. Se dijo a sí misma para tranquilizarse...

Camino en dirección a su paralelo, y rezó para que su profesor aun no llegará. Bueno y si estaba en su aula, debería quedarse después de clases como castigo por llegar tarde.

Abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta, vio que su profesor se encontraba dado la vuelta escribiendo unos ejercicios en la pizarra, aprovecho su buena suerte para entrar sin ser vista, pero un traicionero crujido de la puerta alerto al profesor de que alguien estaba por ingresar al aula.

-Higurashi! Otra vez llega tarde, aunque bueno a usted se le ha hecho costumbre.

Los alumnos rieron ante el comentario del profesor mientras que Ahome solo agacho la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia su banca.

-Después de clases se quedará como castigo Higurashi. Habló por última vez, y se dispuso a continuar con los ejercicios.

-Genial, este día no podía empeorar. Se sentó pesadamente y no pudo evitar que su mente volara por unos instantes al día en que se declaró la guerra entre Kikyo y ella.

* * *

><p><strong><span>FLASH BACK<span>**

-No puedes obligarme a verlo, ya habíamos hablado acerca de esto mamá, no perdonaré a mi padre por lo que te hizo, además no quiero conocer a su nueva familia, es casi seguro que no encajaré en esa sociedad.

-Ahome, hija, entiende, tu padre quiere verte a ti, casi nunca se dirigen la palabra y ya han pasado más de siete años desde que él se fue de Japón.

No pudo evitar recordar el día en que se enteró que su padre se marchaba de su casa, recordaba a su madre llorando todas las noches le partía el corazón. Desde ese día se juró a sí misma, jamás perdonarlo por lo que hizo, por abandonarlos de esa manera, sin dar explicación alguna de lo sucedido, pero no era tan necesario, sabía la razón; otra mujer.

-Vamos Ahome, hazlo por mí esta vez, no quiero que piense la esposa de tu padre que no vas porque te afecta verlo con alguien más, demuéstrale que has madurado.

-Está bien mamá iré, pero no prometo fingir algo que no soy para agradarle a esa mujer y a su hija.

-Está bien Ahome, llamaré a tu padre para decirle que asistirás a esa cena.

…

* * *

><p><span>Notas de la Autora:<span>

Lo sé, los he dejado a la mitad de la historia de Ahome, pero lo hago, porque el próximo capítulo se van a enterar de quienes está mujer que se casó con el padre de Ahome, y un poco de los problemas familiares que tuvo en su pasado, así que ténganme paciencia que les prometo seguir con esta historia.

Aunque no me crean me alegro muchísimo que me dejen algún review, aunque sea corto, es una gran alegría para mi saber que les gusta la historia, así que dejen alguno

Bueno nos leemos la próxima semana.

Gaby

**Próximo Capitulo: Recuerdos**


	5. Recuerdos

Hola chics, disculpen se que ustedes quieren asesinarme por dejarlas en la mitad de lo más interesante pero quería detallar este capítulo, antes que nada quiero aclarar varias cosas:

**IMPORTANTE**

Primero Ahome tenía 8 años cuando su padre se fue de la casa, y este FLASH BACK transcurre cuando ella tenía 14 años.

Por si preguntan actualmente ella tiene 17 e Inuyasha 18. Lo siento mucho si no quedo clara esa situación; Bueno sin más que decir aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 5: Recuerdos

**FLASH BACK ( HACE 3 años)**

_-No puedes obligarme a verlo, ya habíamos hablado acerca de esto mamá, no perdonaré a mi padre por lo que te hizo, además no quiero conocer a su nueva familia, es casi seguro que no encajaré en esa sociedad. _

_-Ahome, hija, entiende, tu padre quiere verte a ti, casi nunca se dirigen la palabra y ya han pasado más de siete años desde que él se fue de Japón._

_No pudo evitar recordar el día en que se enteró que su padre se marchaba de su casa, recordaba a su madre llorando todas las noches le partía el corazón. Desde ese día se juró a sí misma, jamás perdonarlo por lo que hizo, por abandonarlos de esa manera, sin dar explicación alguna de lo sucedido, pero no era tan necesario, sabía la razón; otra mujer._

_-Vamos Ahome, hazlo por mí esta vez, no quiero que piense la esposa de tu padre que no vas porque te afecta verlo con alguien más, demuéstrale que has madurado._

_-Está bien mamá iré, pero no prometo fingir algo que no soy para agradarle a esa mujer y a su hija._

_-Está bien Ahome, llamaré a tu padre para decirle que asistirás a esa cena._

…

Nunca lo entendió, y nunca pregunto la razón por la cual su madre no exigió lo que por derecho le correspondía, al momento de divorciarse. Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue silencio.

Su padre era un hombre muy adinerado, Keisuke Higurashi poseía una de las más grandes empresas de telecomunicación a nivel internacional. Un hombre al que ella nunca volvió a ver con los mismos ojos, un hombre que ahora, siete años después preguntaba por ella y por su hermano.

-Ahome, ¿qué te parece este vestido? Preguntó la Sra. Naomi Higurashi.

-Mamá, voy a una cena, no a una fiesta, sonrió. Qué te parece el vestido negro que elegí.

-Es una cena, no un velorio. Rió.

-Mamá, ¿estás segura que tengo que ir?

-Mi querida Ahome, tu más que nadie sabe que si tu padre y yo decidimos separarnos, era exactamente eso, el y yo. Eso no los incluye a ti ni a tu hermano Sota. El sigue siendo tu padre, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, eso nunca irá a cambiar.

Su madre tenía razón, pero el hecho de que siga siendo su padre no perdonaría lo que él hizo con su familia. Decidió callar, antes de decir algo del cual pueda arrepentirse después, además no le haría daño ir a una cena.

-Encontré el vestido perfecto para esa cena sonrió. De su armario saco un vestido de color lila de y una pequeña cinta alrededor de la cintura. Este vestido es perfecto, ni muy serio, ni muy alegre. ¿Te gusta mamá?

-Si, Ahome, pero será mejor que te arregles pronto porque no quiero que llegues tarde a la cena.

* * *

><p>Se podía escuchar el sonido de sus tacos contra las escaleras que estaba subiendo, hace poco su madre la había dejado en la puerta del lujoso hotel, donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, la cual tenía como objetivo celebrar los 40 años de su padre.<p>

En sus manos llevaba un pequeño presente, una caja, con un pequeño lazo de color rojo, el cual contenía un reloj que su madre había elegido con anterioridad.

Camino en dirección a la sala de eventos, no lo negaba se encontraba nerviosa por ver a su padre nuevamente, no sabía cómo reaccionar, y tampoco como iba a ser la nueva familia de su padre. Lo único que sabía era que la nueva esposa de su padre se llamaba Mitsuko y ella tenía una hija de la misma edad que ella.

Su aliento se detuvo cuando lo vio parado en la puerta con una mujer a su lado, iba a regresar a su casa, cuando el logro divisarla. Observó como su padre se iba acercando a ella, con unas lagrimas en los ojos, no sabia que hacer y sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando sintió ese cálido abrazo.

-Hija, no sabes que feliz me hace verte, mira cuanto haz crecido, eres toda una señorita ahora. Dijo su padre con lágrimas aun en sus ojos. Su madre tenía razón, pasé lo que pasé el siempre sería su padre.

-Déjala cariño, la estas sofocando, mírala no puede hablar. Rió una mujer detrás de él.

Ahome aterrizó al oír a la mujer hablar, observo como la mujer la observaba de pies a cabeza, se sintió un poco intimidada ante esa expresión tan fría y despiadada. Era una mujer alta y esbelta, con una cabellera color negro al igual que sus ojos, tenía un vestido color carmín que hacían juego con sus labios.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ahome. Dijo muy seriamente la muchacha estirando su mano hacia Mitsuko. No iba a dejar que esa mujer la intimidará, iba a demostrar lo madura que era.

Mitsuko sonrió y estrecho su mano. Mi nombre es Mitsuko Higurashi, dijo haciendo énfasis en el apellido, el cual llevaba desde el matrimonio con su padre. Aun que tu ya debes saber mi nombre. Agregó.

-Me da gusto que se estén conociendo, interrumpió su padre. Ven Ahome quiero presentarte a la Hija de Mitsuko. Creo que ustedes dos podrían llevarse bien, tienen la misma edad, así que será más fácil ser amigas.

Caminaron en dirección a una muchacha que se encontraba de espaldas, Tenia el cabello recogido en una Coleta, y un vestido negro muy elegante. Mitsuko se acerco a la muchacha y la hizo girar para realizar las respectivas presentaciones.

-Ahome, ella es mi hija. Kikyo Takeda, Sonrió. Al verla se notaba que eran madre e hija, esa mirada fría era aterradora, pareciera como si no sintieran nada en absoluto, pero había algo e su mirada, un tono desafiante que le produjeron escalofríos. La miró de pies a cabeza igual que lo hizo Mitsuko, se notaba que ellas dos se parecían más allá de lo físico.

-Bien jovencitas, porque no van a sentarse, mientras Mitsuko y yo saludamos a algunos presentes que vinieron hoy. Hablo el Señor Keisuke.

Tanto Ahome como Kikyo no dijeron palabra alguna, y caminaron hacia la mesa del centro…

-Y dime, te agrada Japón. Dijo Ahome intentando dispersar esa atmosfera tan tensa.

-Mmm pues no es la gran cosa, la verdad hubiera preferido quedarme en Inglaterra, pero fui obligada a venir aquí.

-¿Y a qué instituto vas a ir? Preguntó nuevamente Ahome

-Seguramente al mejor, respondió en un tono altanero.

Iba a responder algo, pero el mesero se acerco con dos trozos de pastel gigantesco para cada una, por lo que decidió callarse y empezar a devorar ese suculento pastel que por fuera se veía delicioso, tal y como le gustaba chocolate con vainilla y unas cuantas fresas a su alrededor.

Ahome no tuvo vergüenza en empezar a comerlo, en fin era para eso ¿verdad?. Kikyo solo la veía comer, y al cabo de unos minutos Ahome habló.

-¿Y no piensas comer tu pedazo de pastel? Dijo inocentemente

-Claro, Comerlo, no TRAGARLO. Hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

Ahome comprendió la indirecta, pero en vez de contraatacar solo decidió marcharse a tomar aire puro o lo que sea con tal de alejarse de la amargada de Kikyo. Se levantó de golpe y notó que su bolso se había enganchado en el mantel de la pequeña mesa, con lo que hizo derramar algunas copas y claro, el pedazo de pastel sobre Kikyo.

-Pero mira lo que has hecho despistada! Exclamó Kikyo furiosa

-Lo siento, fue un accidente. Intentó disculparse, pero Kikyo solo caminó furiosa hacia el baño a intentar remover el pastel de su hermoso vestido, que ahora por culpa de Ahome estaba arruinado.

* * *

><p>Tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien, ese vestido se lo habían comprado hace poco. Con sus manos y un pequeño pañuelo removió lo poco que quedaba de pastel.<p>

-Esto no se va a quedar así, estoy segura que esa despistada lo hizo apropósito y nadie se burla de mí tan fácilmente. Murmuró furiosa.

Se vio al espejo nuevamente para asegurarse de que no quedara rastro de aquel pastel. –Perfecto susurro.

Tomó su bolso para marcharse, pero una pequeña botella resbaló y cayó al suelo. Esa pequeña botella contenía su licor favorito "Maraschino", lo que más le gustaba era su sabor a cereza, pero si se llegaba a ingerir mucho, podría terminar totalmente ebria, por eso lo llevaba en una botella pequeña.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al parecer ya sabía la manera perfecta para vengarse de Ahome por burlarse de ella.

Caminó hacia la mesa del centro, caminando con paso firme y fingiendo que nada sucedió, y con la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro pareciese que fuera verdad. Se sentó y escucho a Ahome hablar.

-En verdad lo siento por lo de tu vestido, no fue mi intención estropearlo de esa manera..

-No te preocupes Ahome, la verdad no fue nada. Respondió Kikyo con una sonrisa.

Ahome quedó sin palabras. Donde quedó la Kikyo altanera y orgullosa que conoció hace unas pocas horas. La verdad no podía creer que Kikyo fuera así de despreocupada, ¿será que se equivoco juzgándola mal al principio?

Mitsuko no podía creer lo que escuchaba, había visto la escena y lo sucedido con el vestido de su hija, y no podía creer que no objetara ni un reclamo, o por lo menos una mueca, nada. ¿Tal vez su hija estaba planeando algo en contra de la hija de su marido? Sonrió al pensar en la idea, conocía bien a su hija y sabía que ella no dejaría todo así.

-Vamos a ver qué trama ahora. Murmuró.

-¿Dijiste algo cariño? Habló Su marido Keisuke que se encontraba sentado a lado de ella.

Demonios debería aprender a no pensar en voz alta.

- Dije que si traemos la champagne ahora, cariño. Hablo Mitsuko con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Casi lo olvidó, si está bien. Cariño, voy a decirles a los meseros que empiecen a repartir las copas.

La repartición de Champagne estaba por acabar, para dar comienzo a unas cuantas palabras, pero los meseros cometieron un error, y faltaron dos copas, para Kikyo y Ahome.

-Voy a ver las copas, dijo Ahome.

-No te preocupes, iré Yo. Dijo Kikyo, levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Cuando se encontró en la cocina de aquella recepción pidió las copas de champagne; saco la pequeña botella de licor que tenía en su bolso y la trastornó en la copa de Ahome.

-Ahora si me las vas a pagar, Susurro y esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Camino en dirección a su mesa, y le ofreció la copa a Ahome. Se sentó en su puesto con una sonrisa en los labios y espero a que su trampa fuera a dar resultado.<p>

-Bueno pues, quisiera agradecer a todos los aquí presentes, por acompañarme en este día tan maravilloso, en especial quiero agradecer a mi esposa Mitsuko, por haberme ayudado todos estos años, y a su hija, que también la considero mía, Kikyo. La verdad ustedes han sido el mejor apoyo que he tenido. Se oyó decir al señor Keisuke.

Ahome se sentía mal, ni siquiera la había mencionado. Estaba tan furiosa que antes de que dieran paso al brindis, bebió su copa de un solo trago.

Antes de hacer el brindis quiero que todos ustedes conozcan a mi Hija, Ahome Higurashi. Señalándola con su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Ahome, a ti no solo te agradezco que hayas venido a celebrar conmigo mi cumpleaños, si no, también agradecerte el hecho de existir, tú y tu hermano son las personas que siempre tengo presente, y las más importantes de mi vida y que a pesar de todas las dificultades que hemos tenido, tu siempre serás mi princesa.

Se escucho los aplausos por parte del público, Ahome estaba feliz, el hecho de reencontrarse con su padre no fue tan malo. Caminó en dirección a su padre para abrazarlo, pero en cuanto camino, sintió un mareo espantoso, que la obligo a detenerse, y a agachar la cabeza.

Los presentes se dieron cuenta de esto, y Mitsuko se acerco a ella para saber qué pasaba.

Ahome no alcanzó a decir nada ya que, una sensación de nauseas le vino a la boca, y lo único que recordó fueron los gritos de asco que escucho de todos los presentes, en especial de Mitsuko.

Se sentía mal por haber vomitado, y arruinar la fiesta de cumpleaños. La verdad no pensó que esa copa de Champagne fuera a caerle tan mal, su mirada se cristalizo por unos segundos, y fue en ese entonces que corrió en dirección al baño. No quería saber nada, no tenía valor para mirar a nadie a los ojos.

* * *

><p>Se encerró en el baño, y lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada, y menos enfrente de tantas personas que no conocía, incluso la prensa se encontraba en aquel salón.<p>

Tomó su celular, y marco el número de la única persona que la entendería, Naomi.

-Hola Ahome, ¿cómo está la cena? Escucho decir del otro lado del teléfono.

-Mamá, empezó Ahome a sollozar. -Puedes venir a verme.

-Hija, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo ven a retirarme, quiero ir a casa.

-Está bien Ahome, Voy para allá. Tranquila Hija, llego en 10 minutos. Escucho decir a su madre y colgó el celular.

Iba a esperar encerrada en el baño hasta que su madre viniera a retirarla para salir de ese lugar sin ser vista por nadie, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Mitsuko con Kikyo. Procuró quedarse callada y subir sus pies para que no se dieran cuenta que se encontraba allí. Estaba Avergonzada, y no quería salir.

-Mamá, viste la cara de Ahome, Jajaja no pensé que mi broma fuera a quedar tan bien. Habló una Kikyo victoriosa.

-Lo dices tú, porque a ti no te ensució el vestido. Reclamó Mitsuko furiosa.

-Mamá no pensé que el licor que coloqué en su copa fuera a causarle tanto daño, mi broma salió mejor de lo que pensaba. Sonrió.

-Mejor cállate y ayúdame a limpiar este vestido. Dijo Mitsuko, pero Kikyo seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa de Victoria.

Ahome no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? No entendía. Ella había sido amable, y lo del pastel fue un accidente, no pensó que Kikyo fuera así. Pero si quería Guerra, Guerra tendría, solo que iba a esperar el momento adecuado para reclamarle por lo sucedido.

Iba a esperar a que ellas salieran del baño pero su celular la delató. Un mensaje, era de su madre, estaba esperándola en la puerta del Hotel.

Tanto Mitsuko como Kikyo quedaron frías, al escuchar que alguien iba a salir del baño, pero ¿Quién era la persona que había escuchado toda su conversación?

Al abrirse la puerta, se vio a una Ahome con los ojos rojos y con el ceño fruncido, lo único que hizo, fue lanzarles una mirada asesina y marcharse del lugar. La verdad no tenía caso discutir en ese momento, estaba triste, enojada, y sobretodo avergonzada, así que decidió no decir nada, por el momento, y caminó con la mirada en el suelo hasta llegar con su madre, que sin preguntarle nada solo la abrazó…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno chics aquí está el capítulo que prometí. La verdad nadie se esperaba que la tranquila y fría Kikyo fuera así de vengativa. Recuerden que esto es un FLASHBACK y que Ahome es quien lo recuerda mientras está en clases.<p>

Ah, y No es que Sota sea menos importante en esta historia, solo que él no fue invitado por ser muy pequeño. Por las que no se dieron cuenta, Kikyo se apellida Takeda, porque no es hija de Keisuke Higurashi, si no de otro hombre, que anteriormente estaba casado con Mitsuko. Bueno pues si algo no les quedó claro, háganmelo saber. Y perdón a las Kikyo fans, no es que la odió si no que le di el papel de mala porque necesitaba ser así. Espero que no se ofenda nadie.

Agradezco a los que dejaron un comentario:

-SunakoChan14

-Isabelmasen

-Dakira

Y a los que pusieron en favoritos mi historia. Mil gracias.!

Buenos pues sin más que decir, me despido, espero que dejen sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció el capitulo, o cualquier cosa.

Hasta la próxima semana

Gaby


	6. Castigo

_(Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.)_

Hola.! Bueno aquí otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero les guste.. cualquier pregunta sugerencia o comentario no duden en publicarlo.! :)

**Capitulo 6.- Castigo**

Su vista estaba fija en la pizarra, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. No tenía ánimos de estar allí, y para su mala suerte, la habían castigado por llegar tarde nuevamente. Suspiró ante la idea de quedarse en el instituto hasta las 5 de la tarde, las clases normalmente terminaban a la 1, así que su castigo iba a durar 4 horas de extremo aburrimiento, sentada en el aula, sin hacer nada más que sus tareas.

-Hey..Ahome… escuchó susurrar a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué pasa?, respondió también en un susurro para que su profesor no se diera cuenta que estaba conversando.

-Te vi triste desde que llegaste, ¿pasó algo en tu casa? Preguntó la castaña un poco preocupada.

-No, no te preocupes Sango, no es nada. Respondió, fingiendo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Por cierto, habló esta vez un muchacho atrás de Ahome, -no saben nada de Inuyasha, creí haberlo visto entrar pero no ha llegado.

Sango negó con la cabeza mientras Ahome solo posó su vista en su libro y estrujo el lápiz que tenía entre sus manos. Ahome no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, hasta que se escuchó cómo se quebró el pequeño pedazo de manera.

Pero qué demonios le pasaba, ¿porque se sentía tan furiosa al saber que Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo? Tal vez solo el echó de ver a Kikyo la ponía de mal humor. Intentó mentirse a sí misma. No sabía que le sucedía, ¿porqué esa actitud?¿por qué?

-Lo siento, fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. Intento mentir. Mientras que Sango y Miroku la veían asombrados ante tal reacción.

Sus clases continuaron regularmente, hasta que se escucho el timbre que anunciaba la salida a su receso. Ahome, Sango y Miroku salieron juntos. El grupo decidió ir a la parte trasera del instituto, casi nadie iba a ese lugar, pero era tranquilidad lo que Ahome necesitaba. Era la segunda semana de clases y ya quería ir de vacaciones.

-Ahome, ahora si me puedes decir porque traes esa cara. Habló sango.

-Estoy cansada eso es todo, además no me hace nada de gracia quedarme después de clases sola aquí.

-No te preocupes Ahome, solo serán un par de horas. Habló esta vez el joven de ojos azules.

-No me preocupa quedarme Miroku, lo que me aterra es que mamá me regañe cuando llegue a casa. Ahí si estaré en serios problemas. No es la primera vez que pasa y ella lo sabe.

-Si es por eso, puedo llamarla y decirle que te quedaras en mi casa hasta tarde; así no tendrás que preocuparte. Dijo Sango esbozando una sonrisa. Su amiga se veía triste, así que haría cualquier cosa para mejorar su ánimo.

-Sango eres la mejor, gracias amiga. Dijo abrazándola y sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Bueno algo bueno le ha pasado, no iba a tener que aguantar el regaño de su madre por llegar tarde.

Se encontraban recostados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Miroku y Sango se encontraban charlando amenamente, mientras que Ahome se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno señoritas, es hora de regresar, falta muy poco para que suene la campana. Comentó Miroku observando el pequeño reloj que tenía en su mano.

No tenía ganas de entrar a clases, y para su mala suerte tenía Matemáticas. Caminaron en dirección hacia su salón, pero al llegar Ahome divisó ese par de ojos Ámbar que caracterizaban a cierta persona.

-Inuyasha, ¿Dónde estabas? Preguntó Miroku

-Me atrasé a clases, y vine tarde. Sonrió

-A mi no me mientas, primo te conozco, además te vi cuando llegaste al instituto. Sonrió

No supo que decir, pensó que nadie a parte de Kikyo lo había visto. –Pues.. Empezó a tartamudear.

-Lo sabía, no era mi imaginación. Con ¿Quién estabas? Detalles Inuyasha. Dijo intrigado.

-Cállate Miroku, me suspenderán si se enteran que me fugué de clases. Comentó Inuyasha haciendo callar a su primo.

En ese mismo instante llegó su profesora de Matemáticas, por lo que todos guardaron silencio y cada uno fue a sus respectivos asientos.

-Inuyasha.. Habló en un susurro Miroku a las espaldas de Ahome. ¿Con quién estabas toda la mañana?

Iba a responderle pero alguien se adelanto a contestar antes que él.

- Con Kikyo, dijo Ahome, con la mirada fija en Inuyasha. Una mirada fría, como si quisiera hacerle entender enojo.

-¿Co como lo sabes? Preguntó un ambarino muy confundido.

- Los vi. Contestó fríamente.

Iba a responder algo, pero no salió nada de su boca. ¿Era su imaginación o Ahome parecía molesta?

Iba a preguntarle si lo estaba pero algo hizo que todos los alumnos guardaran silencio.

-AL SEÑOR INUYASHA TAISHO PORFAVOR ACERCARSE A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR. Se escuchó a través del alto parlante.

Todos regresaron a verlo, y el solo se dispuso a ponerse de pie y a marcharse a la oficina de Rectorado. ¿Se enterarían de su pequeño descanso en la mañana? Rogaba que no. Y así salió de su aula dirigiéndose a Rectorado.

* * *

><p>Tocó una puerta que tenía colocada una placa dorada con la palabra RECTORADO. Estaba nervioso, no sabía porque lo llamaban, bueno la verdad si se lo podía imaginar. Pero quien sería el que lo delató. ¿Ahome?. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando alguien habló.<p>

-Adelante.. Se escuchó una voz fina al otro lado de la puerta

Abrió la puerta y divisó a una mujer sentada en una gran silla. En una pequeña placa en su escritorio se veía el nombre de la directora del Instituto, Kagura Fujimoto.

-Permiso Directora Kagura, me mandó a llamar.

-Tome asiento joven Taisho, necesitamos hablar.

Kagura era una mujer muy fría, en su mirada se podía ver lo estricta que era. Su cabello era negro y corto y sus ojos eran de un color muy extraño, eran de color café, pero en el sol, parecían de color rojo. A simple vista se podría decir que si la buscas, tarde o temprano la encuentras, ella es una persona que tal vez sea mejor tenerla de su parte que en su contra.

Inuyasha tomó asiento y se dispuso a escuchar lo que Kagura tenía que decir.

-Joven Taisho, creo que usted sabe por qué está aquí, así que se lo voy a decir directamente.

Señalo en un tono muy frio.

-Usted es un alumno nuevo en esta Institución y no por eso usted queda absuelto de las sanciones cuando de romper una ley del Instituto se trata. Hoy en la mañana el profesor de Historia pasó un informe, en el cual decía que estaba ausente. Pero la sorpresa se llevo él, cuando lo vio antes del receso regresar de la parte de atrás del Instituto con una señorita. ¿Será que me puede explicar que estaba haciendo ahí, porque no asistió a clases en la mañana y con quien estaba?

-Directora, la verdad estaba conociendo el Instituto y no me di cuenta de la hora que era. Al momento de ingresar a clases era muy tarde así que decidí esperar hasta el receso para entrar. Habló un muy convincente Inuyasha

-Joven usted podía haber conocido el Instituto en otro momento, no en horas de clases.

-Si lo sé, tiene toda la razón, lo siento, Dijo el ambarino. Sabía que su excusa no lo iba a ayudar, así que prefirió asumir las consecuencias, y espero su castigo.

-Bien Joven, estamos progresando, por lo menos asumió su culpa, pero dígame, ¿quién lo acompañaba? Ella también merece el castigo.

-Pues…- Inuyasha no sabía que decir. Si hablaba y delataba a Kikyo de seguro ella no le volvería a hablar, además el no era un soplón. Ayudaba que su profesor no la hubiera reconocido, conjuntamente ella había decidido irse después del recreo a su casa, así que no habría problema en decir que nadie lo acompaño, en Fin si empezaban a Averiguar, no sabrían que fue Kikyo quien lo acompañaba.

-Y bien Joven Taisho.. Empezó a impacientarse la Directora.

-La verdad Directora, no estaba con nadie. Estaba solo toda la mañana. Mintió.

-Joven si usted me dice quien estaba con usted, el castigo podría disminuir.

-Es que no había nadie directora, puede hacer sus respectivas averiguaciones, tal vez el profesor Kamashi se confundió, y no vio que me encontraba solo.

-Muy bien, entonces en ese caso, su castigo será quedarse toda la semana después de clases hasta las 5 de la tarde en el Instituto, comenzando desde hoy.

-¿Y que haré en ese tiempo? Preguntó

-Empezar a memorizar lo que debe y lo que no debe hacer Joven Taisho. Respondió Sarcásticamente. Bien como no hay más que decir puede retirarse a su clase, no pierda más tiempo.

Caminó hacia la puerta, mientras maldecía por lo bajo el hecho de que lo descubrieran. Demonios, como rayos lo vio el Profesor Kamashi. Ese viejo se queda dormido en clases y no sabe su nombre. Irónico que él fuera el que lo delató aunque por un momento pensó que fue Ahome. Sonrió y caminó en dirección a su paralelo para esperar a su castigo.

* * *

><p>Vio su reloj nuevamente, faltaban 5 minutos para la Salida, pero para su mala suerte faltaban 4 horas para regresar a casa.<p>

-Sango-susurró-No te olvides de llamar a mi madre y decirle que me quedo en tu casa hasta la noche.

-¿Por qué hasta la noche? Si tu castigo es hasta las 5. Preguntó

-Sango, mamá sabe que cuando voy a tu casa regreso tarde, así que si le digo que regreso temprano va a sospechar. Hablo la joven de ojos chocolate.

-Está bien, pero que harás hasta entonces.

-Llegaré a casa a las 6 , con alguna excusa de algún deber pendiente. No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo. Sonrió

Sonó la campana anunciando que era hora de irse a casa.

-Adiós Ahome, Llámame cuando llegues a casa. Dijo Sango abrazando a su amiga.

-Señorita Ahome, tenga mucho cuidado cuando regrese. Dicho esto el joven de ojos azules besó la mano de la muchacha, a lo que la joven rió por la reverencia hecha por su amigo.

-Vamos Inuyasha, o vas a quedarte con la Señorita Ahome para hacerle compañía.

-Estoy Castigado también.

Miroku estallo en carcajadas y Ahome puso sus ojos como platos.

Genial, era el doble de tortura con Inuyasha Cerca. Pensó Ahome

-Inuyasha la próxima vez que salgas de clases sin permiso, recuerda que debe quedar en secreto. Rió Miroku.

-Idiota, no te burles, el que nos vio fue el profesor de Historia.

-Y el que los vio es el profesor más anciano del Instituto, No puedo creer que el te dejaras ver por él. Iba a reír otra vez pero si lo hacía era seguro que Inuyasha lo iba a golpear, así que decidió callarse.

-Bueno Muchachos disfruten esas horas Juntos, ironizó Miroku, solo no intenten Matarse, no quiero ir a visitar a nadie en prisión. Rió

-Feh! Cierra la boca Miroku. Gruño Inuyasha

-Está bien, vámonos Sanguito. Adiós Muchachos.

-Adiós dijeron al mismo tiempo el Ambarino y la muchacha de Ojos chocolate.

* * *

><p>Había pasado tan solo media hora desde que empezaron su castigo. El profesor Kamashi los vigilaba esta vez, pero el pobre desde que entró a estado roncando.<p>

-Genial, ni porque quisiera Salir de esa Aula podía, de seguro que si iba a casa su madre la regañaría. Ni modo le tocaba quedarse hasta que acabe su castigo. Se recostó en su pupitre mientras escucha unos pasos acercarse por su espalda.

-¿Que quieres? Preguntó muy fría.

-Ahome, que te sucede, ¿sigues molesta por lo de tu tobillo? Pregunto Confundido.

Es cierto, con todo lo que había pasado, se le había olvidado el pequeño "accidente" que Inuyasha le provocó por culpa de sus juegos.

-No. Respondió

-Está bien, pero entonces ¿Qué te pasa? No te eh hecho nada malo para que estés así. Afirmó.

-Precisamente, Si no me has hecho nada, no me pasa nada, tranquilo. Dijo para que su compañero deje de hablar.

-Oye Ahome, vámonos, de seguro que este viejito no se despierta dentro de unas 5 horas.

-No Inuyasha, yo me quedó. Puedes irte si deseas, nadie te obliga a quedarte.

-Ahome no seas resentida, no vamos a hacer nada aquí. ¿no me digas que te da miedo irte? Señorita Perfecta.

-Cállate y no me digas así.! Exclamó furiosa, no es que no me quiera ir Tonto, no Puedo irme!

-Pero Ahome está dormido, no se va a dar cuenta.

-No es por eso Tonto, es porque mamá no sabe que estoy castigada, y si se entera, estaré en serios problemas, Además Sango la llamo para decirle que supuestamente estoy con ella, no puedo llegar a casa y decirle que estaba castigada.

-¿Solo por eso?

-¿Solo? Dijo sarcásticamente Ahome.

- Claro, si no puedes ir a tu casa, vamos a la mía, además es mejor que estés allá que escuchando a este tractor sonar. Rió

-No, no creo que sea conveniente.

-Vamos Ahome, no te hagas del Rogar. Mi hermano vuelve hasta las 7, así que no te preocupes. Además el único problema era que no podías llegar a tu casa, y eso ya está arreglado.

-No se…

-Bueno si quieres quedarte… Dijo Inuyasha girando para irse.

-No, está bien, iré contigo. Dijo finalmente Ahome. ¿En fin que podría salir mal? Solo iba por un momento y volvía a casa. Además no estaba en sus actividades favoritas escuchar los ronquidos de un profesor.

Cada uno agarro sus pertenencias, y salieron en silencio de su aula. Tenían que ser muy cuidadosos, ya que si los llegaban a ver, su castigo se duplicaría o incluso podrían llegarlos a suspender. Lograron salir sin problemas y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Inuyasha.

**Continuará…**

_Bien aquí está el sexto capítulo, no está muy interesante, pero sabemos que a Ahome no le cae nada bien la idea de que Inuyasha esté con Kikyo. ¿Sera porque siente algo más por Inuyasha o simplemente no soporta a Kikyo? El próximo capítulo va a ser interesante. Qué pasará con Ahome e Inuyasha en casa. Y Sesshomaru no ha salido, será que al fin podremos conocerlo?_

_Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo, espero tenerlo a tiempo.. Dejen su Review, me encanta leerlos y ver qué les parece mi historia._

_Mil gracias a todos por leer y por tenerme paciencia.._

_Besos_

_Gaby_


	7. Empezando nuevamente

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Disfruten del nuevo capitulo

Capitulo 7.** Empezando Nuevamente**

No sabía cómo habían hecho para escapar de su castigo, pero finalmente se encontraban fuera de la institución. Tenían suerte de haber salido sin ser vistos, y ahora se encontraban caminando en dirección a casa de Inuyasha en silencio.

Ambos tenían una mirada seria, y al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar.

-Si ves, te lo dije, el mundo no se acabó por habernos escapado del instituto. Empezó a hablar el ojidorado para romper aquel incómodo silencio.

-Si yo sé, pero ya te explique porque no podía regresar. Comentó

-No me vengas con excusas Ahome, sé que tenías miedo.

-Miedo, ¿yo?- No pudo contener la risa y estalló.- Miedo de ¿qué?

-De que nos atrapen.

-A la única que le tengo miedo, es a mi madre cuando se enoja. Sonrió

Inuyasha no se había percatado, pero Ahome tenía una hermosa sonrisa, y se veía mejor cuando estaba alegre y no enojada o discutiendo con el por cualquier tontería.

-Si ves, Ahome, sonreír no hace daño. Agregó Sarcásticamente.

-Y no es malo tragarse el orgullo de vez en cuando, eso no engorda. ¿Sabías? Contrarrestó la de ojos chocolates sin dejar de sonreír.

La verdad le hacía gracia pelear con Inuyasha, pero dejar a un lado sus diferencias estaría bien por ahora. Además no iba a estar siempre a la defensiva con él.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando en su mejilla cayó una pequeña gota de agua, avisando que iba a empezar a llover. El cielo se oscureció de repente y la lluvia se desató.

- Genial, nada podía empeorar, ¿o sí? Se preguntó a si misma.

-¡Vamos! Espetó Inuyasha y sin darse cuenta, agarro una de las manos de la muchacha para incitarla a correr y alejarse de aquella tormenta.

Quedó sorprendida al acto del joven de ojos dorados, pero un dolor en su pie la hizo frenar y olvidarse de aquella llovizna.

-¡Ahome no seas lenta, me estoy mojando! Exclamó un poco impaciente, intentando arrastrar a Ahome, pero al ver que no se movía volteo a verla.

-No, Inuyasha, me duele el tobillo. Si quieres adelántate yo iré caminando un poco más despacio

Dicho esto recordó aquel incidente, era verdad, lo había olvidado. Ahome todavía no podía correr por culpa de la caída que días antes el provocó.

-Anda, si no te vas ahora de seguro pescarás un resfriado. Volvió a insistir para que él se fuera.

Giró sobre sus talones y quedó dándole la espalda a Ahome, ella pensó que se marcharía pero no se movió. Iba a decirle algo pero lo escuchó hablar primero.

-Vamos, sube a mi espalda. Falta poco para llegar a mi casa.

-No no. Estoy bien- Dijo sonrojada la muchacha ante la idea de subirse a la espalda de él.

-Vamos, no es que sea de piedra como para dejarte aquí. No soy tan mala persona. Dijo en un tono ofendido.

Iba a decir algo, pero Inuyasha se giró, le tomo de la mano y la hizo caer en sus brazos.

Ahome no pudo reaccionar, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba en los brazos de Inuyasha.

-¡Bájame! Exclamó, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Haz silenció, que fuiste tú quien no quiso subir a mi espalda, así que no te quejes.

Ahome solo guardo silencio, pero en su rostro se podía ver que ella estaba enfadada. A Inuyasha le pareció gracioso verle el rostro de esa manera, como la de una pequeña caprichosa que no consigue lo que quiere. Ante tal gesto de la muchacha el solo sonrió.

Caminó tres cuadras más bajo la lluvia y se detuvo al frente de una casa de tres pisos. Colocó a Ahome en el suelo, mientras buscaba la llave para abrir la puerta.

Entraron ambos a la casa, todos empapados por la lluvia, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Dejaron sus mochilas a en la entrada y fueron directo hacia la sala

-Voy a cambiarme de ropa, esta está mojada.- Espérame aquí, escucho decir al ojidorado.

-Está bien. Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la chica. Ya que ella se encontraba distraída observando algunas fotos que él tenía.

Había muchas fotos en especial de dos pequeños niños, que al parecer era Inuyasha y su hermano. No pudo evitar sonreír ante cada nueva foto que veía. En la mayoría Inuyasha se encontraba haciendo gestos graciosos, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque al parecer el hermano mayor de Inuyasha era un poco diferente, siempre con una mirada muy firme y fría.

Ahora entendía por qué Miroku había dicho que era prácticamente imposible que ellos dos viviesen bajo el mismo techo. Se notaba en las fotos, al parecer ambos tenían el carácter muy distinto. Inuyasha parecía ser más alegre y divertido, en cambio su hermano no, solo esa fría mirada característica de él.

o-o-o-o-o-

Subió las escaleras en dirección hacia su habitación, esa pequeña lluvia había hecho que toda su ropa se moje, por lo menos ya estaba en casa y Sesshomaru tardaría en llegar. Abrió su armario y saco un pantalón azul, y una camiseta blanca.

Se quitó toda su ropa mojada, dejando al descubierto su fornido cuerpo. Unos brazos bien formados, producto no solo de los deportes, sino también de las peleas que años atrás había tenido con su hermano. Una espalda muy ancha, que poco a poco se llenaba de pequeñas gotas de agua que caían de su cabello mojado.

Tomó una pequeña toalla y empezó a secarse para luego ponerse ropa abrigada y evitar resfriarse.

Se encaminó hacia las escaleras, cuando de repente se escuchó un leve estornudo, al parecer la que iba a terminar resfriando iba a ser Ahome si seguía con esa ropa.

* * *

><p>-Ahome, sube un momento. Escuchó decir a Inuyasha desde las escaleras.<p>

Subió y se encontró con una pequeña puerta con la luz encendida, entró y logró divisar una gran habitación, al parecer era del muchacho que se encontraba buscando algo en su armario.

-¿Me llamabas?-preguntó ella en el marco de la puerta.

-Toma. Dijo estirando su brazo.

-¿Y para que me das esto a mi?

-Para que más, si no te cambias de ropa, pescarás un resfriado. Es la única ropa que tengo para darte, es la más pequeña que pude encontrar pero te servirá. Dijo indicándole una camiseta roja y un pantalón de pijama azul marino.

-Gracias, sonrió.

-Si quieres puedes cambiarte en el baño de mi habitación, yo iré a prender la chimenea. Te espero abajo. Y dicho esto el joven salió de su habitación dejándola completamente sola.

La habitación era muy grande comparada con la de ella, quizás era el doble de espaciosa. Las paredes eran de un color blanco, la cama era muy grande y estaba cubierta por varias mantas y almohadas. Tenía un gran ventanal a un lado de la habitación el cual indicaba que la tormenta todavía no cesaba.

Se podía apreciar el olor masculino del joven de ojos dorados por toda la habitación, ese perfume característico de él. Incluso sus ropas tenían impregnadas ese embriagador perfume.

Se colocó las prendas que él le había dado. La verdad le quedaba grande, pero por el momento la resguardarían del frio.

* * *

><p>El calor que se podía percibir de aquella chimenea era realmente agradable, La verdad Japón era más frio que China y agradecía a su madre por la idea de colocar aquella pequeña chimenea en la casa.<p>

Sus ojos dorados voltearon a ver a la figura femenina que iba bajando las escaleras, la verdad la ropa de él la hacía ver graciosa.

-Te ves graciosa, dijo al verla arrastrando el pantalón azul y con la camiseta roja que le quedaba más abajo de las caderas. Pero esa ropa no opacaba ver sus curvas y su bien formado cuerpo.

Sonrió ante el comentario, la verdad hasta a ella le parecía graciosa verse al espejo con esas prendas. El pantalón que traía puesto, lo tuvo que doblar 3 veces en la cintura para que pudiera quedarle decente y a pesar de eso le quedaba todavía grande.

-¿Tan mal está? Preguntó divertida

-No. Sonrió

-Oye. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo hiciste. Sonrió divertido

-No, es en serio.

-Dime. Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué esa amabilidad tan de repente? Pensé que me odiabas.

-Bueno pues no soy tan mala persona como piensas, si llegas a conocerme bien. Argumentó

-Nunca pensé que lo fueras, pero siempre me dabas la contraria.

-Es que ver tu cara cada vez que te enojas es de lo más gracioso, la verdad me divierte pelear contigo. Confesó

-Entonces, ¿empezamos de nuevo? Dijo finalmente estirando la mano a lo que Inuyasha correspondió.

* * *

><p>-Entonces ¿piensas quedarte en Japón?<p>

-Sí, tengo que familiarizarme con el negocio, además mamá no quería que Sesshomaru viniera solo a Japón y por eso estoy aquí con él.

Ya llevaban más o menos unas 2 horas conversando acerca de la vida de cada uno, y ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que iba a haber esa conexión entre ellos así de rápido.

Su charla se profundizó bastante, Inuyasha nunca se había abierto así con una persona que apenas conocía, pero Ahome le inspiraba mucha confianza, y está era la primera vez que hablaba de su vida con una mujer. Miroku siempre fue su confidente, él sabía todo de él, pero cuando él decidió venir a vivir a Japón su amistad poco a poco se fue deteriorando. La verdad en China no encontraba a una persona leal, la mayoría de gente lo buscaba por su fortuna.

-¿Y tu familia? Preguntó de repente. Habían estado hablando solo de él, pero ella no había mencionado nada de su familia.

-Bueno pues yo vivo con mi mamá, mi hermano menor Sota, y mi abuela. Dijo

-¿Y tu padre? Preguntó

Una punzada se sintió en su pecho y aquella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro ahora ya no estaba. Solo silencio.

Inuyasha notó que su pregunta había dado en el clavo, por lo que decidió solo callar y esperar su respuesta.

-Pues… verás… Comenzó nerviosa

-Si no quieres hablar de ello, nadie te está obligando a decirme…

-No es eso, solo que nunca lo he hablado con nadie a parte de Sango. Pues, mi padre no vive conmigo, él y mi madre se divorciaron hace ya varios años.

-Lamento Escuchar eso.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Y el vive aquí en Japón? Inquirió curioso

-Regresó hace unos años, desde Inglaterra, pero no vino solo, vino con su nueva esposa y su hija… - Iba a decir el nombre de la muchacha que es media hermana suya, pero un estruendoso rayo cayó e hizo que la luz del sector se fuera. Ahome se había asustado mucho con el ruido de aquel rayo e inconscientemente se acercó de más al muchacho de mirada ámbar, quedando a unos escasos centímetros de él.

Ambos se miraron, todavía el fuego de la chimenea los iluminaba. Inuyasha pudo notar el leve sonrojo de la joven y solo sonrió.

Se separaron poco a poco, pero un golpe de la puerta los hizo acercarse de nuevo, lo único que se podía distinguir en plena oscuridad eran unos ojos de color ¿miel?

-¿Quién era? Se preguntó

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de A.<strong> : Lo siento, me he demorado una semana en actualizar, pero es por falta de tiempo. Mis disculpas por eso. También quería decirles que me disculpen por poner a Ahome tan deprimida el capitulo anterior, pues la verdad estaba desanimada y creo que le afectó a ella también. Pero no volverá a pasar.

Una aclaración, no es que Ahome sea una persona débil, lo que pasa es que quería recalcar como era Ahome Antes, y como va a ser Ahora, en especial con Kikyo. Así que no se preocupen por eso.

Bueno pues esta parejita está empezando nuevamente, y que buena conexión que han tenido, al parecer del odio al amor hay un paso. Pues Creo que ustedes ya saben quién es el personaje que acabo de aparecer, una mirada así, es imposible de Olvidar.

**¿Pero creen que este solo? Les dejo con esa duda.**

Me encantó vestir a Ahome con ropas de Inu, al parecer le quedan muy bien. :D

Bueno pues sin más me despido. Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, y por fis dejen sus reviews me encantaría saber que tal les parece. Aunque sea un comentario cortito..

Bueno espero que sigan leyendo.

Hasta la próxima semana

Besos

Gaby


	8. Fin de Semana Inesperado

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Disfruten del capitulo

**8.- Fin de Semana inesperado**

_Ambos se miraron, todavía el fuego de la chimenea los iluminaba. Inuyasha pudo notar el leve sonrojo de la joven y solo sonrió._

_Se separaron poco a poco, pero un golpe de la puerta los hizo acercarse de nuevo, lo único que se podía distinguir en plena oscuridad eran unos ojos de color ¿miel?_

_-¿Quién era? Se preguntó _

La luz volvió unos instantes más tarde, Ahome ya pudo divisar al extraño que se encontraba en la puerta, era muy parecido a Inuyasha, a diferencia de que el cabello de aquel sujeto era largo y plateado, pero sus ojos a pesar de ser del mismo color, demostraban frialdad, no a comparación de los ojos de su hermano.

-No sabía que ibas a volver temprano- Dijo Inuyasha.

-Olvidé unos planos de la nueva etapa del hotel.- Se limitó a responder.

Cuando el joven mayor ingresó a la sala, fue en ese entonces que pudieron ver una figura más pequeña que se encontraba detrás de el.

-Mucho gusto-, dijo una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos cafés. –Mi nombre es Rin, soy la nueva diseñadora de interiores, tú debes ser el hermano pequeño de mi jefe.- Sonrió refiriéndose a Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó

-Pues ustedes son los dos únicos hijos del dueño de una de las mejores cadenas de Hoteles a nivel internacional. Como no iba a saber tu nombre- Dijo con toda sinceridad.

Rin estaba encantada de conocer al hermano menor de su jefe, pero fue entonces que vio a la muchacha que estaba a lado de el. A ella no la conocía.

– Y tu, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Rin, acercándose a la muchacha que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea todavía.-¿Ella es tu novia?, es muy bonita Inuyasha.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo en forma de aprobación.

Ambos se pusieron rojos y se miraron el uno al otro.

-Nosotros..no.. no..Solo..somos amigos. - Dijo Ahome con la cabeza agachada.

-¿en verdad? Pero si ustedes hacen una bonita pareja.

-Rin, deja a la muchacha en paz, solo vinimos a ver el plano de la nueva etapa, recuerdas.- Habló el mayor de los Hermanos.

-Creo..que es mejor que me vaya. Dijo la muchacha de cabellos azabaches.

-Sesshomaru, ves lo que haces, ya la espantaste. Dijo Rin

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a nadie tratar así a su hermano, sobre todo si esa persona trabajaba para el. Esos dos parecían viejos amigos de infancia, por como ella lo trataba y el se lo permitía. Como es que una persona tan cariñosa como Rin podía lidiar con alguien tan frio como era su hermano.

-Ahome, no tienes porque irte, además sigue lloviendo muy fuerte.- Insistió Rin.

-Puedo caminar, además mi casa no queda muy lejos.

-Con ese tobillo llegaras mañana- Añadió en un tono sarcástico Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué no la llevamos en tu auto Sesshomaru, estamos de salida, podríamos pasarla dejando en su casa? –Preguntó Rin

-No, no se moleste señor, pue..

Antes de volver a insistir que se iba a ir sola, Sesshomaru acepto.

-Está bien, pero nos marchamos en este instante- Finalizó

Tomó su ropa aun mojada, y quedó de acuerdo con Inuyasha de devolverle su ropa el día de mañana. Se despidió y subió al carro con Rin y el hermano de Inuyasha.

Nunca en su vida, el camino a casa, se le había vuelto tan largo e incómodo por cierto.

-Muchas Gracias por traerme, y disculpen las molestias.- Dijo Ahome al bajarse del vehículo.

-No hay problema Ahome, espero verte nuevamente- Se despidió Rin.

-Adiós, dijo Sesshomaru antes de poner nuevamente en marcha el auto.

Solo vio como las luces de la parte de atrás del vehículo se iban alejando hasta que desaparecieron totalmente, entró a su casa y se dispuso a ir directo a su habitación, habían sido muchas emociones que podía manejar en un solo día.

* * *

><p><strong>Unos meses después….<strong>

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que empezaron clases y aun por extraño que pareciera, Inuyasha y Ahome se volvieron muy unidos, pero eso no quiere decir que hayan dejado de discutir por cualquier tontería, pero era tal la confianza que se tenían, que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, ya que Miroku Y Sango por fin decidieron juntarse como pareja.

En verdad Ahome se alegraba en lo más profundo de su corazón que su amiga estuviera tan feliz, pero había muchas veces en las que se sentía sola y necesitaba conversar con alguien, y ahí estaba Inuyasha, haciéndola reír con sus ocurrencias.

-¿Y dime que harás este fin de semana? Preguntó

-La verdad no lo sé, todavía no es nada seguro.

-¿A qué te refieres Inuyasha?- preguntó confundida Ahome

-Pues, he estado saliendo con ella estas últimas semanas, y me invitó a pasar el fin de semana con ella y su familia, pero todavía no se a donde vamos a ir. Sonrió el ojidorado.

-¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Estudia aquí en el instituto? ¿La conozco?- Preguntó

-Curiosa- bromeó

Ahome solo frunció el ceño, y no respondió nada. Desde cuando Inuyasha era tan misterioso.

-No pongas esa cara Ahome, ya la vas a conocer.

-Por lo menos dime su nombre-

- Su nombre es…

Un celular interrumpió su conversación:

_-¿Diga?_

_-Ah, Hola mamá, ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¿En serió? Está bien, voy para allá._

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó el de ojos dorados.

-Curioso- Ironizó

Inuyasha sabía que Ahome era un poco vengativa pero si el también jugaba, el terminaba ganando.

-Está bien, no me digas. Tampoco quería saberlo.-

- Inuyasha, era mi mamá, quería que vaya pronto a casa, porque papá quiere hablar conmigo.

-Entonces vamos, te llevo a casa.- Dijo finalmente.

* * *

><p>-¿A la playa? ¿Mañana?- Decía una muy confundida Ahome.<p>

-Si es una casa muy grande, vamos a ir nosotros mañana y quiero que también vengas tu Ahome, ahora que has acabado exámenes te mereces un descanso.- Dijo Keisuke Higurashi.

-¿Y mamá y Sota?

-Ahome, yo me quedaré cuidando a tu abuelo, y Sota necesita acabar un proyecto para la escuela. No te preocupes.- Dijo muy serena la Sra. Natsumi.

-Para que no te sientas tan sola, puedes traer una amiga o amigo, Mitsuko no va a estar, pero Kikyo va a llevar uno o dos amigos también.

Ahome solo frunció el ceño, solo con que alguien mencionara el nombre de Kikyo la ponía de mal humor. Pero esta vez ella no sería tan débil como para dejarse vencer tan fácilmente como lo hizo hace tres años en la fiesta de su padre. Si ella quería Guerra, guerra tendrá.

Después de hablar con su Padre, Ahome subió a empacar sus cosas, acordó con su padre que enviaría a un chofer a las 8 de la mañana y de ahí irían con él hasta la playa, Keisuke saldría más tarde con Kikyo y se encontrarían allá, por motivos de trabajo.

Invitaría a Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha a la casa de su padre, el punto era no quedarse sola.

Envió un mensaje y espero la respuesta de ellos.

A los pocos minutos recibió un mensaje de Sango:

_Ahome, discúlpame, no voy a poder acompañarte mañana, estoy castigada, después te explico, pero diviértete por mí. Llámame para que me cuentes que tal te va. _

_-Sango_

Inuyasha y Miroku no contestaron el mensaje, por lo que decidió irse a dormir resignada, ya le había dado su palabra a su padre de ir, no podía retractarse, así que sola o acompañada no iba a dejarse intimidar de Kikyo.

Se recostó en su cama después de hacer su maleta, estaba agotada, en esas ultimas semanas no había podido dormir bien debido a los exámenes del primer trimestre, así que a los pocos minutos de haber cerrado sus ojos, Ahome ya se encontraba profundamente Dormida.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos chocolates pudieron divisar el mar, hace varias horas que había salido de casa, y ya se encontraba muy cerca de llegar a su destino. La verdad estaba ansioso por llegar, hace mucho que no iba a la playa, pero le hubiera gustado que por lo menos alguien la acompañase en esos momentos.<p>

Volvió a releer el mensaje que hace unas horas le había llegado:

_Gracias por la invitación, pero estaré ocupado ayudándole a Sesshomaru este fin de semana. Avísame como te fue._

_-Inuyasha_

Algo no estaba bien con ese mensaje, ya tenía tiempo de conocer a Inuyasha como para saber que, aunque Sesshomaru le pidiera que le ayude, Inuyasha se negaría. Pero eso hablaría con él al regreso. Ahora solo se relajaría.

-Señorita, hemos llegado.- habló un anciano en la parte del frente del auto.

-Gracias Myoga.- Dijo Ahome con una sonrisa.

Ahome bajó del auto se estiró un poco y en ese momento pudo detallar la casa que tenía en frente. Una muchacha salió a recibirla, al parecer trabajaba ahí como ama de llaves.

-Buenas tardes, usted debe ser la señorita Higurashi.- Habló la joven de Ojos negros. -Mi nombre es Mayu, mucho gusto.-

-Dime Ahome, un placer conocerte.-

-Sígame señorita Ahome, la guiaré a su habitación, y dejé que los empleados subamos su maleta.- Habló la Joven

Ahome caminó detrás de ella, al entrar lo primero que vio era la hermosa vista al mar que se dejaba ver desde la sala atreves de unas cortinas blancas que se ondeaban con el viento.

Subió unas escaleras y caminó por un pasillo. Se detuvo cuando Mayu abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Que hermosa vista- Gritó asombrada por la vista que tenía desde su balcón, se veía precioso el Mar.

-Es la única habitación con está vista, aunque no es tan grande como la de su padre.-Dijo Mayu

-Creo que la vista que tengo es suficiente como para preocuparme del tamaño de la habitación.-Sonrió

-Bueno señorita, me retiro para que se instale, cualquier cosa que necesite búsqueme.-

-Gracias Mayu.

* * *

><p>Sus pies estaban sumergidos en esa refrescante agua salada, su padre aun no llegaba por lo que decidió ir a caminar por la playa. Cuando acabó de instalarse en su habitación conoció a todo el personal que ayudaba a mantener la casa impecable. Sus pensamientos se fueron cuando una pelota cayó cerca de sus pies.<p>

-Disculpa, lancé muy fuerte el balón.-

-No te preocupes.- Se limitó a decir la joven de ojos chocolates.

-¿Así que, viniste por el fin de semana con tu familia? ¿Dónde te estás hospedando? Preguntó el muchacho intentando ser amigable.

-Sí vine con mi familia, me estoy quedando en la casa de mi padre, es Aquella.- dijo señalando la casa.

-Bueno está es mi casa, entonces eso nos convierte en vecinos. Yo también vine solo por este fin de semana.- Dijo Sonriendo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Preguntó curioso

-Ahome, mucho gusto. ¿y tu cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Koga, El gusto es mío.- Dijo Sonriendo y estrechando su mano con la de ella.

_Continuará….._

**Chicas y Chicos discúlpenme por no haber actualizado antes la historia, espero que la sigan leyendo, como ven ya aparecieron nuevos personajes, Sesshomaru, Rin y Koga. Y Ahome e Inuyasha en los últimos meses se han llevado muy bien, lo siento por dejarlas a la mitad de este capítulo pero el próximo capitulo que viene es mejor, así que las espero por aquí.**

**Les adelanto el nombre del próximo capítulo: **_Mentiras Blancas._

**Bueno pues díganme que les pareció el cambió de Inu y Ahome, o que creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo.**

**Dejen sus reviews diciéndome que tal les parece, El capitulo 9 lo público el próximo lunes. Las espero Un beso!**

**Gaby.**

**Gracias a Daiana E. Fue por su review que retomé la historia! Gracias!**


	9. Mentiras Blancas

Hola Chicas gracias, por sus reviews, la verdad me alegra saber que les gusta mi historia, y no, no iba a dejar esta historia a la mitad, yo también me enojo cuando un escritor deja la historia en la mejor parte, así que no les iba a hacer lo mismo, aunque ahora entiendo cuando dicen que no la continúan por falta de inspiración, bueno sin mas retrasos aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me perteneces, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La historia es 100% Mia.**

**9.- Mentiras Blancas.**

_-¿Así que, viniste por el fin de semana con tu familia? ¿Dónde te estás hospedando? Preguntó el muchacho intentando ser amigable._

_-Sí vine con mi familia, me estoy quedando en la casa de mi padre, es Aquella.- dijo señalando la casa._

_-Bueno está es mi casa, entonces eso nos convierte en vecinos. Yo también vine solo por este fin de semana.- Dijo Sonriendo_

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Preguntó curioso _

_-Ahome, mucho gusto. ¿y tu cómo te llamas?_

_-Mi nombre es Koga, El gusto es mío.- Dijo Sonriendo y estrechando su mano con la de ella._

Se quedó charlando con Koga, el era un chico muy amable, y había tenido una conexión muy rápida con él. Ahora sabía que Koga estudiaba a unas cuantas horas de Tokio en la Universidad Internacional, estudiaba comercio exterior y que había ido de vacaciones con sus primos Ginta y Hakaku y que además su familia era muy amiga de su padre, pero habían perdido el contacto con el cuándo se mudó de Japón.

* * *

><p>Unos finos y delicados brazos se posaron por su cuello, y cubrieron sus bellos ojos dorados, haciendo que el dejara de teclear en su computadora, sabía quién era esa mujer, la esperaba desde hace un rato, y ese perfume característico de ella la delató.<p>

Sonrió ante el tacto de sus finos labios en su mejilla.

-¿Me esperaste mucho?- Preguntó

-La verdad no mucho, además vale la pena esperar para poder verte.- Dijo el joven de Ojos dorados

Ante tal respuesta ella sonrió, se dio vuelta, quedando frente a él y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. No creía que tanta felicidad se pudiera sentir con solo besar o tener cerca a alguien querido. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que eran una pareja, pero poco a poco ella se fue ganando el corazón de aquel hombre, y claro el también la fue conquistando con cada pequeño detalle.

No supo cómo pero esa mujer lo volvía loco, con sus sonrisas, con su aroma, con su forma de ser, solo siendo ella.

-¿Estás listo para irnos a la playa?- Preguntó ella .- No te imaginas las ganas que tengo ,de ver la cara de Ahome cuando nos vea.- Agregó.

-¿Porque lo dices?- preguntó curioso.

…

* * *

><p>-Me siento mal por Ahome, no quiero que piense que soy una mala amiga por mentirle.-<p>

-Mi querida Sango, todo sea por la buena causa. Además fue una mentira blanca- Dijo Miroku

-Sí pero blanca o negra, una mentira siempre será una mentira.-

Al ver lo triste que estaba su novia, la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la cabeza intentado tranquilizarla.

-Sango, Ahome va a estar bien, solo va a estar sola un día, además teníamos que ser lo más discretos posibles, no queríamos que su sorpresa se arruinara.

Era verdad aunque Ahome y ella se distanciaran un poco, seguían siendo las mejores amigas, aunque el hecho de que Ahome estuviera con Kikyo no le parecía buena idea, sabía que Ahome no se dejaría intimidar por aquella mujer, no otra vez.

-Tienes razón, por cierto ¿Dónde demonios está Inuyasha? Sin él no podemos irnos.

-No lo sé, me dijo que tenía algo que resolver, pero que estaría aquí a las 3.

-Si se retrasa, llegaremos demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué vas a hacer en la noche Ahome?<p>

-Pues al parecer pasar sola, el resto de mi cumpleaños.- Dijo esto último en voz baja pero al parecer el logró escucharla.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños hoy? Y ¿Por qué estás sola entonces?- Preguntó Alarmado

-Al parecer se les a olvidado a toda mi familia y a mis amigos.- Dijo con tristeza la muchacha de ojos chocolates.

-Pues no se hable más, hoy pasaremos genial, puedo cocinarte un pastel si quieres.- Dijo intentando animarla.

Estaba triste lo admitía, quien iba a pensar que podían olvidar su cumpleaños, sus amigos incluso su familia.

-Que te parece si te cambias de ropa, y vamos a ver que hay en la ciudad.-

-Está Bien.

Caminaron juntos hasta la casa de su padre, entraron y se encontraron con Mayu quien de inmediato le informó a Ahome que su padre había llegado hace unos minutos, por lo que decidió decirle a Koga que espere en la sala, mientras ella iba y hablaba con su padre.

Subió las escaleras, seguida por Mayu, cuando estuvo al frente de la puerta, Mayu la dejó sola y ella golpeó la puerta. Lo único que se escucho después fue un "Siga".

-Hola papá, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?.- Preguntó

-Bien, Ahome, Aunque un poco cansado

-¿Y dónde está Kikyo? Dijo intentando ser amable, pero a la vez quería saber si había estaba allí.

-Está en camino, prefirió venir en su auto, porque me aviso que traería a un amigo. Aunque la verdad no recuerdo el nombre de aquel muchacho.-

No hubo respuesta por parte de Ahome, pero si curiosidad por saber con quien venía Kikyo.

-Ah, sí, quería pedirte permiso, acabo de conocer a un chico, su nombre es Koga, quería saber si puedo salir con él a la ciudad, regresaría más tarde con él y además vive a unas casas de aquí.

-¿Koga? ¿Ya lo conociste? Sonrió Keisuke. El es el hijo de uno de mis socios en la empresa.

-Sí, lo encontré de casualidad en la playa, está abajo en la sala esperándome.

Bien, voy a ir a hablar con él, tu ve a cambiarte de ropa para que puedas salir.

Después de haberse cambiado de ropa, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su padre hablado con Koga. Sonrió al ver esa escena, aunque hubiera deseado que alguien más estuviera en el lugar de Koga. Su mente se trasladó un momento a la ciudad de Tokio donde se encontraba aquel muchacho de ojos dorados, se preguntó que estaría haciendo en estos momentos.

-¿Lista para irnos? Dijo Koga sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí.- Afirmó sonriendo.

-Adiós papá, regreso en la noche.

-Cuídense, los espero más tarde. Se despidió.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Estás listo para irnos a la playa?- Preguntó ella .- No te imaginas las ganas que tengo ,de ver la cara de Ahome cuando nos vea.- Agregó.<em>

_-¿Porque lo dices?- preguntó curioso._

-Sesshomaru, no he visto a Ahome hace como 1 mes, además no sabe que vamos a ir juntos a su fiesta de cumpleaños.- Sonrió

-¿Y que le compraste de obsequio Rin?-

-Un vestido precioso. Sonrió al recordar el pequeño obsequio que tenía guardado para ella.

-Está bien, acabó de arreglar todas estas citas para el día lunes y nos marchamos.-Dijo

-¿Inuyasha no va a venir con nosotros?-Preguntó extrañada al no verlo en casa.

-No, el va con sus amigos en su auto.- Comentó

Era increíble como Rin y Sesshomaru se conectaron en tan poco tiempo, la verdad ni ellos mismos creían estar juntos, eran polos opuestos, como agua y aceite. Rin era una muchacha alegre, emotiva, y expresaba todo lo que sentía, en cambió Sesshomaru era diferente, el no demostraba estar alegre o triste, pero con ella, el había cambiado un poco, ahora se podía ver más a menudo sonreír al mayor de los Taisho.

* * *

><p>Ambos miraban el reloj cada minuto, habían acordado con Inuyasha el encontrarse en el departamento de Miroku a las 3, pero ya eran las 3:25 y no había ni rastro de él.<p>

Ambos estaban preocupados pero todos sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, dejando ver a un agitado Inuyasha.

-Perdón, ya llegué.-

-Hasta que por fin llegaste, pensé que no ibas a venir.- Dijo Miroku

-¿Dónde estabas Inuyasha? Si no salimos ahora mismo, vamos a llegar tarde.

-No te preocupes Sango, llegaremos bien.-

-Por cierto Inuyasha, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-¿Crees que me gusta llegar a una fiesta sin obsequio? Respondió finalmente el ojidorado.

Tanto sango como Miroku Sonrieron, este no era el Inuyasha que conocieron meses atrás, había cambiado y al parecer todo era gracias a Ahome.

-Bien, traigan sus maletas, nos vamos. La Sra. Higurashi, el Abuelo de Ahome y Sota, ya salieron hace unos minutos.- Dijo Inuyasha.

Se encaminaron en su auto, a la playa que quedaba a unas cuantas horas de Tokio, Inuyasha Iba manejando y claro Miroku y Sango iban en la parte trasera del auto.

-Inuyasha, pensé que no ibas a llegar, sin ti, nos hubiera tocado ir en autobús.- Dijo Sango

-Si, pues al parecer mis planes cambiaron drásticamente a último minuto, fue por eso que vine.

-La señorita Ahome se hubiera puesto muy triste si no hubieras aparecido en su fiesta de cumpleaños, ustedes dos se han vuelto muy amigos.- Dijo Miroku

-Increíble que dos personas que se odiaban ahora se quieran tanto.- Sonrió Sango.

-Feh! Dejen de decir tonterías- Dijo Inuyasha un poco avergonzado por los comentarios de sus amigos.

-¿Y dime Inuyasha, que obsequio le compraste a Ahome? Preguntó Sango curiosa.

Su mano se deslizó a través de su chaqueta, había sido difícil encontrar un obsequio para la testaruda de Ahome, recorrió casi todas las tiendas del centro comercial la semana pasada y no fue hasta ayer que encontró aquel obsequio. Cuando lo vio supo que era el indicado así que no dudó un segundo en comprarlo.

-¿Y bien? Preguntó sacando a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos.

-Es sorpresa, ya lo verán después.- Dijo el ambarino.

Después de viajar por unas horas, finalmente llegaron. Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver la inmensa casa en donde se iba a realizar la fiesta. Todos se bajaron del auto y entraron a la sala de aquella lujosa casa.

-Muchachos, que bueno que llegaron.- Habló la señora Natsumi al verlos entrar a la casa.

-Buenas noches señora- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Inuyasha, que bueno que viniste, pensé que no ibas a venir.- Dijo aquella señora.

-Si, pues cambié de planes.- Se limitó a decir.

-Amigo Inuyasha, que bueno que llegaste.- Dijo un pequeño niño detrás de su Madre.

-Sota, que gusto me da verte.- Saludó Inuyasha agachándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño niño.

Mientras hablaban con Natsumi, un señor apareció y se presentó delante de todos.

-Buenas Noches, ustedes deben ser los amigos de Ahome, Mi nombre es Keisuke Higurashi, yo soy el padre de Ahome.-Dijo un hombre sonriente.

-Sigan por aquí Mayu, les indicará sus habitaciones.

Todos se instalaron en sus habitaciones, Inuyasha y Miroku, compartirían habitación. Mientras Sango se quedaría en el cuarto de Ahome. Todos estaban arreglando el lugar para la fiesta, poniendo globos, un cartel de feliz cumpleaños, la torta y los distintos regalos que cada uno le había traído. Todo estaba planeado desde un principio, nadie lo había olvidado, solo que querían sorprenderla en su cumpleaños #18.

-¿Y dónde está Ahome?- Preguntó Sango.

-Pues a Keisuke le pareció buena idea que un amigo de la familia, la lleve a dar una vuelta por la ciudad mientras organizamos todo. – Sonrió

¿Con alguien más? Ahome se encontraba con un desconocido paseando por toda la ciudad. No pudo evitar escuchar lo que dijo la madre de Ahome, el solo hecho de pensar que estaba con otro muchacho le molestaba. Cerró sus puños con fuerza y caminó afuera a tomar un poco de aire.

Más invitados llegaron a la fiesta entre ellos, Rin y Sesshomaru. La verdad él había invitado a Rin ya que Ahome y ella se llevaron bien desde que se conocieron.

* * *

><p>-Koga, me la he pasado muy bien contigo, pero creo que es mejor regresar.- Dijo Ahome<p>

-Esta bien voy al baño y ya nos vamos.- Dijo

Se levanto de su asiento y sacó su celular. Marco un número y dijo:

_-¿Ya está todo listo? Ya vamos para allá._

**Continuará….**

Hola chicos, gracias por leer mi historia y gracias por todos sus reviews. La verdad creo que nadie se esperaba el cumpleaños de Ahome, sé que muchos tienen sus dudad, como que pasó con lo que le dijo Inuyasha a Ahome de tener planes para el fin de semana con una muchacha, o donde está Kikyo y con quien está yendo a la playa.

Sé que todas sus dudas se van a aclarar en el siguiente capítulo, vamos a saber toda la verdad.

Y les dejo el nombre del próximo capítulo: **" Celos, lagrimas y un corazón roto"**

Bueno dejen sus reviews de que les pareció el capitulo o si esperaban ya ver a Inuyasha con Kikyo. O que esperan del siguiente capítulo, que les dice el nombre.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes.

Besos Y gracias a todos

Gaby


	10. Celos, lágrimas y un corazón roto

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es 100% MIA!**

Hola chicas disculpen por la demora pero aquí esta su capítulo. Espero les guste, es el capítulo más extenso que he escrito hasta ahora.

**Capitulo 10.- Celos, lágrimas y un corazón roto**

Se movió incomoda en el asiento, se sentía triste por el hecho de no recibir ni una llamada ese día, la única alegría que tuvo fue encontrarse con aquel muchacho. Llevaban pocos minutos de haber salido de aquel restaurante y en esos instantes se dirigían a su casa. Llegaron en unos cuantos minutos más, pero la casa de ella se encontraba en penumbras, era un poco extraño, pero suponía que su padre se encontraba dormido. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron al escuchar la voz del muchacho que se encontraba manejando el automóvil.

-Ahome, sé que no me conoces mucho, pero ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-

Ahome dudo un segundo pero después acepto, era un favor el que le pedía, no matrimonio.

-Sí ¿que necesitas?- Preguntó la de ojos chocolates.

-Necesito que cierres tus ojos por un momento, quiero indicarte algo.- Dijo finalmente.

Bajo del auto con la ayuda de Koga, caminó despacio porque Koga tenía sus manos en sus ojos así que no podía ver nada. Su única duda era saber que quería indicarle. Subió los escalones de su casa y al parecer estaban entrando a la sala, Koga dejó de cubrir sus ojos y un ruido fuerte hizo que se asustara quedando en los brazos de aquel muchacho.

-¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron todos los presentes.

No podía creerlo, en verdad por un momento pensó que todos se habían olvidado de ella, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario. Se separó de Koga un poco sonrojada por lo cerca que se encontraban y caminó a abrazar a su madre y a su hermano.

No entendía mucho como habían planeado esa loca fiesta pero ya más tarde pediría explicaciones.

Su padre se acercó, la felicitó y antes de que ella preguntara como había planeado aquella fiesta, el empezó a hablar.

-Koga fue una pieza importante en esta sorpresa, aunque casualmente se conocieron, tenía planeado presentártelo para que nos dieras tiempo a organizar todo.- Dijo Keisuke mirando a Ahome y dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento al joven de ojos azules que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Ahome estaba sorprendida, abrazó a su padre; al parecer él había cambiado y lo estaba demostrando en ese momento. Se dio media vuelta y abrazó al muchacho de ojos azules en forma de agradecimiento.

* * *

><p>No le gustaba nada la escena que estaba presenciando, Ahome estaba demasiado cerca de ese sarnoso. Sus ojos se pusieron como platos cuando vio que ella se daba vuelta para abrazarlo. Sus puños se cerraron inconscientemente, una cosa era que estén cerca pero otra muy diferente es que ella lo abrazara apropósito, y no solo eso era lo que le molestaba, si no, la estúpida sonrisa que se había dibujado en la cara de aquel sujeto.<p>

No le importó caminar hasta esa pareja para interrumpir aquel abrazo, lo que no pensó era que iba a decir en ese momento.

-Ahome… pues v-verás- Habló el de ojos dorados. Inuyasha no pensó que aquella escena entre Ahome y ese sujeto pudiera causar aquella sensación en el. ¿Era celos lo que sentía? Disperso esos pensamientos. Tal vez eran celos porque ella se había vuelto muy cercana a él y además eran buenos amigos, así que era normal esa reacción, o bueno, eso es lo que quería creer.

-¡Inuyasha!- dijo la de cabellos azabaches lanzándose a los brazos de él, sin darle tiempo de acabar la oración.

Inuyasha se quedó atónito y un notable rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas. No supo qué hacer, o que decir, pero pocos segundos después correspondió aquel abrazo que lo había tomado desprevenido. Se separó poco a poco de ella para sacar una pequeña cajita que se encontraba en su bolsillo.

- Tonta, ¡Feh! Pensaste que me iba a olvidar de tu cumpleaños.- Dijo el ambarino con la mirada en otro lugar para que Ahome no pudiera notar su sonrojo debido al abrazo que ella propicio.

Ahome agarro la pequeña caja en sus manos, preguntó al ambarino si la podía abrir a lo que contesto con un -"Haz lo que quieras"-. Sabía que Inuyasha no era bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, pero era tierno que él le regalara algo.

Abrió la caja y vio un pequeño collar en forma de corazón. El collar era de oro, era pequeño pero era hermoso. Tenía unas pequeñas piedras preciosas alrededor de la silueta del collar, que a juzgar por su apariencia parecían diamantes. Y por ultimo tenía grabado una "A".

Ahome sacó el pequeño collar y se lo colocó en ese mismo instante, no sin agradecerle más tarde al de ojos dorados con otro abrazo, que provocó la misma reacción que minutos atrás.

En ese mismo instante una pareja apareció por la puerta principal, quedando en la mira de todos los presentes. Inuyasha puso los ojos como platos al verla entrar pero sus facciones cambiaron a una de enojo cuando vio que esa persona estaba acompañada por alguien más. ¿Qué hacia Kikyo en la fiesta de Ahome?

**FLASHBACK**

_-¿A dónde vamos este fin de semana?- Preguntó sonriendo un ojidorado._

_-Inuyasha olvidé mencionarte que los planes con mi familia se cancelaron.- _

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Pues pienso quedarme en la ciudad haciendo unos trámites para la universidad.-_

_-Está bien Kikyo, pero prométeme que conoceré a tu familia después-._

_-Claro, mi familia tiene que conocer a mi novio, especialmente mi hermana.- Dijo con un tono de burla._

_-¿Tienes hermanas? Preguntó el ojidorado sorprendido por aquel detalle._

_-Sí, pero es mi media hermana, gracias a Dios no tengo nada que ver con esa niña.- Comentó _

_-¿Como se llama?- _

_-Inuyasha, dejemos de hablar de mi hermana, mejor dime ¿Qué harás tu el fin de semana?_

_-Pues..- Recordó que le había dicho a Miroku y a Sango que no iría a la fiesta de Ahome pero como cambiaron a última hora los planes, no tendría inconvenientes para asistir a la fiesta de Ahome. _

–_Creo que me quedaré ayudaré a mi hermano con el hotel..- Dijo finalmente, prefirió no decir nada acerca de la fiesta, sabía que a Kikyo no le gradaba Ahome, así que se ahorraría las explicaciones._

…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha se soltó del abrazo de Ahome y se fue caminando hasta el baño para disminuir la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. Kikyo le había mentido, quien era el baboso que la acompañaba y más que todo quería saber qué rayos hacia ella en esa fiesta. ¿Acaso ellas dos se llevaban bien? Movió su cabeza fuertemente intentando disipar aquella idea. Pero que tonterías pensaba, se notaba a kilómetros en la mirada de ambas que no simpatizaban en lo más mínimo.

Tomó un poco de agua en sus manos y se lavó el rostro. Quería explicaciones y las quería en ese instante. Kikyo era su novia, así que era su derecho saber qué rayos hacía allí, y quien era el baboso que la acompañaba.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia la fiesta. Iba a apaciguar sus dudas.

* * *

><p>No esperaba que Kikyo apareciera allí, tan impecable como siempre, y ahora al parecer traía un nuevo novio, así que la idea de que Inuyasha y Kikyo estuviesen juntos, se desechaba completamente. No supo porqué, pero al entender eso, su corazón respiró ¿aliviado? ¿Pero que le sucedía? Inuyasha y ella eran solo mejores amigos, así que no le debería importar con quien esté, al fin son solo eso, amigos.<p>

Iba a abrir más regalos, pero decidió que era tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, por una más adecuada. Saludó a todos los presentes y se dirigió a su habitación a colocarse un vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión, en fin no todos los días celebras tus 18 años. ¿Verdad?

Subió los escalones y entró a su habitación, no sin antes mirar a su media hermana. Ella también le devolvió la mirada, pero en esa mirada tenía una especie de burla. Se enfureció ante tal cosa y lo único que hizo fue dar un portazo y cerrar aquella puerta.

Tomó su maleta y sacó un vestido negro con blanco que le quedaba hasta por encima de las rodillas y tenía un escote muy bonito que hacía resaltar su silueta. Entró al baño y decidió darse una ducha rápida para salir a su fiesta nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Buscó a la dueña de la fiesta con la mirada para preguntar aquello que le intrigaba hasta los huesos pero no la vio por ninguna parte. Así que decidió ir con su novia, Kikyo. La buscó con la mirada y cuando sus ojos dorados se posaron en los fríos ojos de ella, la vio dirigirse a las habitaciones de la parte superior de la casa. Si Kikyo pensaba que huir era una opción estaba muy equivocada, él quería respuestas por lo que la siguió hasta que ella entró en una habitación.<p>

-¡Me puedes decir quién demonios es el baboso que te acompaña!- Grito furioso.

-Hola mi amor.- Dijo Kikyo intentando calmar a su exasperado novio.

-Ahórrate ese cariño para después.- Dijo furioso.

-El es Bankotsu ¿Por qué?- Dijo Kikyo un tanto impaciente. Si Inuyasha creía que la iba a controlar estaba muy equivocado-.

-¡Como que porque! ¡Porque eres mía Kikyo y no te permitiré que estés con cualquier hombre!-

-Pues te tengo noticias cariño, el es un amigo, o me vas a prohibir tener amigos también.-

-¡Sí!- Inuyasha estaba ciego por los celos, y no pensaba bien lo que decía.

-Pues entonces tú dime qué haces en la fiesta de esa mocosa. Dijiste que estarías con tu hermano el fin de semana, acaso esa mocosa significa más para ti que yo, que me mentiste.- Dijo aquella mujer ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Si Inuyasha quería Guerra, guerra tendría.

-¡Ella no significa nada para mí! Además tu también me mentiste Kikyo. Como quieres que no me ponga celoso al verte a lado de ese sujeto.-

-¿Entonces si te hiciera escoger entre ella y yo, a quien escogerías?.-

-Vamos Kikyo, que pregunta es esa.-

-¡contéstala! Gritó Kikyo

-¡A ti! ¿Feliz?- Dijo Inuyasha ya un poco harto de aquella situación.

Kikyo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me puedes decir de que te estás riendo.- preguntó Indignado Inuyasha.

-Mi amor, no es nada, además no tienes que ponerte celoso, es solo un amigo, pero si quieres que no esté con él, no lo haré.- Dijo satisfecha.

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una muchacha de cabellos azabaches. Sus ojos cafés se encontraban llenos de un líquido cristalino, había estado llorando.

-¡Hermanita! No sabía que estabas en el baño, pero bueno no has cambiado, sigues siendo tan oportuna como siempre.- Dijo Kikyo en tono sarcástico.

Inuyasha se dio vuelta para ver a quien le hablaba Kikyo, la había llamado hermana, pero no había visto a nadie más llegar con ella. Cuando sus ojos dorados la vieron, su corazón se rompió y un vacio se formó en su pecho.

-Bueno Inuyasha, voy a saludar a mi padre. Te espero abajo cariño.- Dijo dándole un beso en los labios y saliendo de aquella habitación, dejando a Inuyasha y Ahome adentro.

Ahome estaba dolida, no creía que Inuyasha había dicho aquellas palabras tan crueles. Ella se estaba vistiendo cuando escuchó a Inuyasha gritar desde afuera, iba a salir a ver qué pasaba pero después escucho a Kikyo; así que decidió quedarse en el baño y escuchar lo que decían, pero a cada palabra que Inuyasha decía su corazón se hacía pedazos.

Inuyasha no supo que decir solo la miraba, tan dolida, tan frágil, que le dio ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por ser el causante de aquellas lágrimas. La verdad ella si significaba mucho para él, pero en ese momento no supo porque lo dijo.

Quería salir de esa habitación no soportaba estar con él, la había lastimado, había confiado en él, y lo único que hizo fue herirla. No pudo creer lo tonta que fue al pensar que Inuyasha sintiera algo especial por ella, y que por eso le había regalado aquel obsequio que lucía con orgullo. Caminó furiosa hacia la puerta pero algo la detuvo.

Inuyasha agarro el brazo de Ahome para que no saliera, quería decirle que eso no era lo que él quiso decir, que lo dijo sin pensar pero sus palabras no salían de su boca, solo era silencio y una mirada suplicante de parte de él.

-Suéltame Inuyasha, déjame ir.- Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Espera… Ahome, en verdad no quise decir eso.

-Ahora me vas a decir que Kikyo te obligo a decir lo que dijiste.- Dijo ya exasperada e intentando zafarse del agarre que propiciaba aquel muchacho de ojos dorados.

-No pensé lo que dije.- dijo finalmente, intentando vanamente dispersar las lagrimas de Ahome, pero a cada palabra que el pronunciaba, ella derramaba más lagrimas.

Después de varios minutos Ahome finalmente logró salir de su habitación, no podía creer que Inuyasha fuera tan sínico y que Kikyo haya ido precisamente a su habitación a hablar con Inuyasha. Ya no quería llorar pero sus ojos no obedecían orden alguna y ese líquido cristalino seguía cayendo como si jamás pudiera agotarse.

Bajó las gradas y Koga apareció. Todavía ella tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y se notaba que ella había estaba llorando. Intentó fingir una sonrisa pero eso la delató aun más.

-Me puedes decir quién te hizo llorar Ahome.- Dijo aquel muchacho de ojos azules

-No es nada.- Intentó ser fuerte

-Dime quien fue y prometo darle su merecido. Nadie tiene el derecho de hacerte llorar.-

Ahome no se contuvo más y lo abrazó. Necesitaba un abrazo, uno de esos que en los que se sintiera protegida, como si nada ni nadie fuera a lastimarla otra vez, Y Koga se lo estaba brindando en ese momento. Era verdad que lo conocía hace muy poco tiempo, pero él le brindaba una confianza que jamás había sentido con nadie, incluso con Inuyasha. Ambos salieron de la casa para que Ahome pudiera respirar y borrar todo rastro que delatara que había llorado. No iba a arruinarles la fiesta a los demás, no por algo que ya parecía no tener importancia. Si a Inuyasha no le importaba ella, porque a ella si le debía importar el.

-Vas a decirme lo que te pasó.- rompió aquel silencio

Silencio…

-Recuerdo haberte visto feliz hasta que fuiste a tu habitación, y después dos personas más entraron. ¿Fueron ellos los que te hicieron llorar?- Preguntó un poco curioso.

-Ya no tiene importancia.- dijo más calmada

-¡Como que no! A mi si me importa, y si fue ese idiota el que te hizo llorar lo va a pagar muy caro.-

-¿Porque te preocupas tanto por mi? Apenas y nos conocemos.- suspiro

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella? Cuando la vio sintió algo que jamás había sentido por alguien y verla llorar así le había roto el corazón, algo dentro de él le decía que la protegiera, y aunque se conocieran hace tan poco tiempo, él le había tomado un gran cariño a la muchacha de ojos cafés, que ahora ya se encontraban como antes, sin un rastro de lagrimas.

-No lo sé, solo no me gusta verte llorar, aunque no lo creas, te he tomado mucho cariño desde que te conocí.- dijo finalmente Koga.

Ahome solo sonrió y lo abrazó una vez más, ella también le había tomado cariño a ese muchacho.

Ambos se levantaron del jardín y se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa, no dejaría que nadie arruine su cumpleaños, y peor aun que la vieran llorar. No le daría el gusto a Kikyo de verla triste por lo que dijo Inuyasha, y a él no le daría la oportunidad de volverla a lastimar.

Al entrar todo seguía como antes, todos conversaban amenamente, unos bailaban y otros se disponían a comer del pastel. Al caminar un poco más vio como unos ojos dorados se acercaban a ella.

-Ahome.. en verdad..- Empezó Inuyasha

Koga al ver como Ahome volvía a su estado de tristeza, agarro de la cintura a Ahome y habló algo a ese sujeto.

-Que necesitas.- Dijo fríamente Koga, dándole a entender que el sobraba en ese momento, haciéndole ver que su mano rodeaba la cintura de Ahome.

Ahome no dijo nada, iba a salir de ahí nuevamente pero cuando Koga la tomo de la cintura en señal de que no lo haga, se sintió aliviada.

-¡¿tu quien eres?!- preguntó furioso el ojidorado

-A ti que te importa, estas sobrando aquí o que no lo ves.- Espetó

-Tengo que hablar con ella, no contigo sarnoso.- dijo alterado Inuyasha

Antes de que Koga respondiera a ese comentario, Ahome Habló.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- Dijo con un tono melancólico

-Ya la escuchaste, no quiere hablar contigo.-

Antes de que Inuyasha se opusiera a tal comentario, Koga llevó a Ahome a otro lugar lejos de Inuyasha. Ahome no estaba enfadada con Koga, el la había ayudado, sabía que Inuyasha fue el causante de su dolor, así que le agradecía ayudarla en esos momentos.

Unos instantes después Keisuke hizo que la música se detuviera para poder hablar en el micrófono, todos escucharon atentos a lo que iba a decir.

-Ahome, aun no has recibido mi regalo de cumpleaños aun, así que creo que es el momento adecuado.-

Keisuke llevaba en sus manos una caja muy pequeña, Ahome supuso que se trataba de un anillo o de una pulsera. Kikyo por otro lado, se encontraba viendo aquella escena, esa caja era más pequeña que los obsequios que a ella le daban, de seguro era algo sin importancia.

Ahome abrió la caja, y cuando vio el obsequio quedó atónita, una llaves, al parecer de un auto. En ese momento una bocina sonó afuera de la mansión, incitando a todos los presentes a salir a ver aquel auto.

El auto era de un color negro, un Mercedes Benz del año. Ahome estaba realmente sorprendida, el único problema es que ella no sabía conducir.

-Keisuke, olvidaste un ligero detalle, creo que mi hermanita no sabe manejar, ¿o me equivoco Ahome?- Dijo Kikyo apareciendo de entre la multitud.

-¡Yo puedo enseñarte!- Hablaron dos muchachos al mismo tiempo, Uno era Koga y el otro era Inuyasha.

-Gracias Koga, te lo agradecería mucho.- Dijo Ahome restándole importancia al otro muchacho.

-Ahome pero mi regalo de cumpleaños tiene varias partes, esta fue solo la primera parte.- Dijo Keisuke ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿Primera Parte?- No sabía que decir, el auto había sido suficiente regalo para ella.-

-Ahome, te he conseguido una beca para poder estudiar en la universidad Internacional.- Dijo finalmente Keisuke

Koga Sonrió y Ahome quedó en Shock, la universidad Internacional quedaba a unas 4 horas de Tokio, además Koga estudiaba en la misma universidad, eso se lo había comentado cuando se conocieron. La universidad Internacional era una de las mejores de Japón, y tener la oportunidad de estudiar allí era realmente un privilegio.

-Pero papá, la universidad queda demasiado lejos de Tokio. ¿Para eso es el auto?- Dijo Ahome. La idea de viajar 8 horas diarias no le causaba la menor gracia.

-Tengo todo solucionado Ahome, te he comprado un departamento para ti sola, podrás vivir en la ciudad, el auto es para que vayas a la universidad y para cuando quieras visitarnos. Te enviaré dinero cada vez que necesites y además Koga podrá ayudarte en lo que necesites.-

Ahome estaba en shock, la verdad tantas noticias no se las esperaba, eran demasiadas emociones por una noche. Irse de la ciudad, era algo sumamente delicado, jamás pensó estudiar lejos de casa, pero si la oportunidad se daba no se echaría para atrás.

-¿Entonces Ahome, aceptas?- preguntó Keisuke

-En verdad me encantaría, pero la idea de dejar a mis amigos y a mi familia lejos me rompería el corazón.- Dijo sinceramente.

-Ahome, no debes preocuparte es una gran oportunidad.- Habló su madre

-Además cada vez que podamos iremos a visitarte.- Habló ahora Sango

-Ahome esta es una oportunidad que se presenta solo una vez en la vida, aprovéchala, que aunque estemos lejos, siempre podrás compartir con nosotros.- Añadió Rin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Koga va a cuidar de ti, se que lo hará.- Dijo Keisuke con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Muchas gracias a todos, bueno entonces no queda nada más que decir. ¡Acepto!.- Dijo Ahome.

…..

_Continuará…_

Hola chic s, disculpen mucho la demora, la verdad me he demorado mucho en este capítulo, porque necesitaba ubicar bien la pelea, ya vemos que Ahome sufrió mucho por lo que Inuyasha dijo de ella, y que el sintió celos al verla con Koga. A decir verdad no me gusto mucho ponerle a Inu de Malo, pero la verdad tenía que hacerlo, porque después va a aclarar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Muy mala Kikyo como trata a Ahome, pero más adelante van a darse cuenta que la verdadera mala de la historia no es Kikyo si no alguien más. Ahí les dejó eso como duda, hay una razón por la que Kikyo se comporta así con Ahome, ya lo van a ver. No quiero que la odien…

Les adelanto el nombre del próximo capítulo "_Despedida" _El nombre dice mucho, así que no les adelanto nada más. Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, por dejar reviews y por ponerla como favorita. Cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario, es bien recibido.

Dejen sus reviews! Me encanta leerlos, solo por eso escribo! Cuídense! Nos leemos pronto

Gaby


End file.
